


Pirates, Assassins, and Teenage girls

by Jocelyn12110



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Break Up, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Makeup, Romance, Sexual Content, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyn12110/pseuds/Jocelyn12110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlotta 'Lola' Grey wasn't expecting to be pulled into the world of pirate captain James Kidd when she was just trying to play her new game. She also wasn't expecting to be chased all over by a group of Templars when they realize she's not exactly from their world. Will she get back home or will she be stuck in an unfamiliar time period with an infuriatingly sexy and straightforward pirate captain trying to seduce her while protecting her from Templars?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. King for a Day

This is going to be awesome. I just bought the new Assassins Creed Black Flag game for Xbox and I can't wait to play. I've been waiting for months for this to be in stores. As I bought the game I hightailed home to play it. I had just ran inside when my mother stopped me.

"Carlotta Lucia Valencia Grey! You know better than to run en mí casa with your shoes on! Turn back around y put them cerca de puerta, AHORA!" She yelled and I immediately went to do as told. Nothing in this world scared me more than my mother.

"Sí mamí, lo siento." I apologized and went to my room.

I put the disk in system and sat my bed while I excitedly started to play. I reached the cutscene where Edward Kenway was telling the others about the observatory when my system and TV suddenly shut off.

"!Qué Mierda!" I yelled and ran to turn it back on. I had gotten the system back on and was reaching to turn on the television when a hand reached out of the screen and pulled me in. I screamed and tried to pull away but suddenly blacked out.

*bella durmiente, despierta*

I woke up with a strange headache but kept my eyes closed. I sat up in the bed but I felt a little off. Nothing felt familiar. The bed I was lying in didn't feel like mine. That wasn't all. In fact it felt like the bed was...rocking. ROCKING?! My eyes shot open and I jerked my head around to take in my surroundings. I wasn't in my home anymore, I wasn't even on land. I was on a boat in a bed with clothes on that definitely weren't mine. I was in a sleeping gown and I had no idea how it got on my body or how I suddenly ended up on a boat.

"Lolita, come on. We'll be docking soon. Get out of bed, Mija." Called a voice that sounded suspiciously like my mother. I got up and looked around for clothes to put on. When I finally found some I stared, confused. These clothes belonged in another time period, one I didn't belong to. I put the clothes on and ran out to find my mother and ask her what's going on. She was right outside the room and I almost ran into her.

"Mamí, what's going on? ¿por qué estamos en un barco?" 

"What are you talking about Lolita? We've been on this ship for days. You know we're sailing to el caribe to live with tu papá." My mother explains looking at me strangely.

"Pero Mamí, we already lived with papí." 

"Mija are you feeling well? Tu papá left to find somewhere new for us to settle, remember?" My mother asks and worriedly feels my forehead. I shake my head to get her head off and decide to just go with it.

"Estoy bien Mamí. I guess I just had a moment of memory lapse or something. Where did you say we were docking again?" I forced a smile.

"Cuba. Tu padre found a wonderful house in Havana. You're going to love it." She said, sympathetically, noticing the strain of my smile.

"¿hasta qué punto estamos?" 

"debemos estar allí en una hora. Come on let's go up. Maybe some air will do you good." I nod and follow my mother to the stairs. When we get through the hatch I am hit with the smell of seawater. I walk past the crewmen and look over the railing at the approaching island of Cuba, more specifically it's town Havana. 

"A beauty, isn't it?" Asked a voice from beside me. I jumped in surprise and spun around to see James Kidd. He was looking at the island with a slight smile. I blinked in shock and quickly turned back to look at the island. 

"U-um. Sí, es muy Hermoso." I say and quickly walk back to my mother. I couldn't process how a person from my video game could truly exist. How could he possibly be real? How did I even get here? I have no idea what to do. My mother watched me with a worried face as I approached her.

"¿Estás bien, Lola?" She asked reaching for me.

"I'm fine-." I started to sway and fell before she could touch me. 

"LOLA!"I heard followed by running just before I lost consciousness.


	2. Hot

*bella durmiente, despierta* 

I'm warm. I enjoy the feeling of the soft blanket on top of me and burrow deeper in to the bed. It's strange though because I don't remember ever going to bed. I stiffen and start to groggily blink my eyes open. I look around and realize I'm still on the ship but not in the cabin I first woke up in. The room was a lot more lavish than my cabin. I turn to look at the door as it swings open and James Kidd enters the cabin. 

"I see yer awake." He says and approaches me.

"Sí. But where am I?" I ask as I try to discreetly shift away from him as he gets closer.

"Yer in my cabin. We decided t' bring ye here after ye passed out until we docked." His eyes narrowed slightly as I move further away.

"What happened?" I asked since I couldn't remember exactly why I ended here.

"That's what I wanted ye t' tell me, lass." He responded to my question and sat directly beside me on the bed. I got from under the covers to find the clothes I had been wearing had been taken off. I blushed and dove back under the covers once I saw James staring at my body. 

"USTED PERVERTIDO! Did you undress me?" I asked in a panic to shield myself. He looked at me and started to laugh.

"Unfortunately, no. Yer mother wanted ye t' be comfortable and thought ye would over heat in yer clothes." He explained and I thought about what he said before nodding in understanding, my mother would do something like this.

"Pass my clothes and turn around, por favor?" I demand. He does as I ask but I know he took peeks at me as I got dressed.

"So what happened t' ye?" He turned around as soon as I finished.

"I don't know. All I remember is starting to sway while I walked toward mí mamá before falling." I said trying to think of a reason to why I fainted.

"Hmmm. Alright well ye should get out there and calm yer mother down. We just finished docking the ship." He answered and placed a hand at my lower back, gently leading me toward the door. 

"Gracías for letting me use tu cama." I say before leaving the room and walking toward my anxious mother.

"¿Lola, qué te pasa? You just suddenly passed out. You almost gave your poor mamí a panic attack." Mamí said checking my temperature and looking me over.

"I'm fine now mamí. It was probably just the heat or hunger. Yo no se pero estoy bien ahora." I assured her and smiled widely when she started to relax.

"Alright Mija. I just want to make sure you're okay." She pulled me into a quick hug before leading me to the gangplank. 

"Mamí, dónde está la casa?" I ask as we take in the city before us.

"Yo no sé. Pero tu papá should be here soon." She says looking around for him. 

"Follow me. Yer husband didn't think it would be a good idea t' meet ye at the docks so 'e asked me t' take ye t' 'im." Said James as he sauntered over to us.

"Graciás, Capitán Kidd." Mamí said and he gestured for a few crew members to grab our luggage. He escorted us through the city and I couldn't help but marvel at the sights and think about how different it was here than back home. 

We eventually reached a house just a little separated from the others. It was beautiful but not too big, it was only two stories high. It had to have at least three bedrooms from what I could tell from the outside. My attention turned toward the door as it opened and I saw him.

"Carmen! Carlotta! There's my two favorite people." Papí called and gestures for everyone to come inside.

"Papí!" I was truly happy to see mí papí in front of me. I was truly a daddy's girl. I love Mamí but Papí always treated me like his little princess and never was too busy for me. 

Mamí has always been the stricter parent while Papí was more laid back. Papí was born in the U.K. and had met Mamí through a study abroad program to Venezuela. Mamí said that when she met him she had been taking a class in engineering and he would not leave her alone until she agreed to go on a date with him. Mamí is one stubborn woman and I didn't think it was possible for anyone to be more stubborn than she was but it turns out that Papí is. Papī said that after the first date Mamí was still being stubborn and wouldn't admit that she enjoyed herself but he liked that she played hard to get. It took Papí three months to get Mamí to go on a date with him and another eight to get her to agree to be his girlfriend. After that Papí transferred to school in Venezuela and they had been together ever since. I'm honestly kind of curious how they met here considering that the time period the game is taking place in interracial relationships are frowned upon. But back to what's currently happening. In an instant I was hugging Papí tightly. He held me for a couple seconds before gently pushing me back.

"Let's have a look at you. You've grown so much since I last saw you. My beautiful little Lola. You're all grown up now." He said looking me over with pride in his eyes. His attention turned to Mamí as she approached and I could see the amount of love and devotion he held for her in his eyes as he looked at her. 

"Hola, mí amor." Mamí greeted him and was immediately swept in his arms. Back home Papí had taken the time to learn Spanish so he would be able to understand Mamí and communicate with her family. He had already gotten used to our tendency of switching languages mid sentence.

"Carmen, how was the trip?" He asked and moved them both out of the way so the luggage could be brought in.

"Estuvo bien. Lola was feeling a little sick toward the end pero ella está bien ahora." Mamí told him and his eyes immediately looked back to me.

"Lola, what happened?" Papí asked concerned as he let go of Mamí and walked back to me.

"Yo no sé. I think I just over heated or something." I lied but I knew he didn't believe me, Papí usually knew when I was lying. He let it go though and turned toward James Kidd, I knew the second they left he would start questioning me.

"Thank you Captain Kidd for safely escorting my family."

"No problem mate." He answered swaggering toward my father.

"Now, if you will, follow me for your payment." Papí said and led the men deeper into the house. As I watched them go, Captain Kidd looked back and sent me a smirk and wink. My face heat up and I immediately look away. 

"I saw that, Lolita~" Mamí teased making me blush a brighter red.

"I should start putting my clothes away, bye Mamí!" I said and grabbed one of my bags before high tailing up the stairs. I started opening doors trying to find my room. I soon came across a door that had my name etched into the wood. I entered my room and looked around. It was a nice sized room with a big wardrobe, an attached bathroom, vanity dresser, a plush canopy bed and a balcony. The room was beautifully decorated in many shades of purple and grey. I put my bag down and took out some clothes before heading to the bathroom and running the bath. The bathroom was stocked with scented oils, bath salts, and soaps. I looked through the selections of salts and chose lavender. I waited for the tub to fill and added the lavender bath salt. I slowly undressed and lowered myself in the tub. I sighed as I immediately felt my body relax and just rested for a couple minutes before washing my self and drying off. I put on my robe and headed back to my room.

"Twice now I've seen ye practically naked. If I didn't know any better I'd think ye were trying t' seduce me. And I must say it's working." Captain Kidd said with a smirk from his position on one of my trunks, scaring me and making me jump. 

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked with a bright blush, only pure effort was keeping me from yelling at him in Spanish.

"I volunteered t' help bring some stuff up. Yer mother gave me yer things t' bring up." He explained as he got up and walked closer.

"U-um Gracias. But can you please keep your distance?" I asked nervously backing away as he moved closer. He didn't answer and just kept walking towards me until he cornered me by the balcony doors. I couldn't even open the doors unless I wanted to be left outside in just my robe. He stepped extremely close to the point where I could breathe in his scent ocean breeze, spices, rum, and vanilla, surprisingly. He lifted one hand to my chin and tilted my head to the side. He used the other hand to tuck my hair behind my ear before leaning in by my neck,his lips just barely brushing my skin. 

"Next time ye're in yer robe make sure it's fully closed. A lesser man would have taken advantage o' such a tempting offer, love." He whispered, causing me to shiver at the feeling of his lips brushing over my skin. His hands moved to my robe and closed it tighter. His hands then went to my hips and he looked me in the eye. My eyes were half lidded and I unconsciously worried my bottom lip. He leaned in, stopped shy of kissing me, and placed a peck at the corner of my lips. He then pulled back and let me go. 

"I'll see ye around, love. Oh and lavender fits ye well by th' way." He said as he put on his signature smirk and walked out of my bedroom door.

I stood in shock at what just happened.


	3. She looks so perfect

*Más tarde en el día*

I walked in the market looking for the freshest produce offered at each stand. My strange mixture of features lending me strange looks from each passerby, I merely continued on my search. I planned to make an amazing dinner tonight and would only use the best ingredients. I received a good amount of reales from my father earlier but left him in the dark about my intentions. Luckily for me he hadn't remembered to question me earlier on what happened because Mamí came in and his attention was immediately on her. Mí mamá is a beautiful woman and Papí knows it, so does she. She's the type of woman where you can't ignore her because she projects her presence and steals the attention of every person in a room. I currently stood in front of a stall displaying apples, I planned to make apple crisp for dessert. I bought a few apples and placed them in my basket. I moved on to the next stall but paused when I started to feel like I was being followed. I looked around but no one seemed to stand out. I shrugged and continued to purchase things but was weary of anyone that came too close.

"Ye seem a bit shaken." Said a voice from besides me. I jumped in surprise and whirled around to find a blonde man in robes. Wait a second he looks familiar. It suddenly struck me that the man in front of me was Edward Kenway. I stared for a second before turning back to my task.

"I'm fine, señior. Gracías." I said and paid the merchant before turning to head home.

"Really? Then why were ye so uneasy? Ye looked ready to run at a moments notice." He said falling into to step with me.

"No es verdad. I was just being aware of my surroundings." I said speeding up and adjusting my basket.

"Of course. Did ye need any help with that?" He mocked, walking faster and gesturing to your basket. 

"Gracías pero no." I said with a polite smile. 

"I insist." He said and snatched the basket out of your hands before continuing to walk beside.

"Idiota, I said no!" I said angrily and tried to take back the basket but he blocked me.

"I heard ye the first time lass. That doesn't mean I'm going t' listen ye though." He smirked and I scowled at him, knowing I wouldn't get the basket back until we reached my house. I angrily led him back with me and before we reached the door turned to him.

"We're here. Now give me back my basket." I demanded. 

"Ye're being awfully rude to someone who just carried yer things fer ye." He teased.

"I didn't ask-." I was cut off by Mamí coming outside.

"Lolita who is this man?" Mamí asked. I took a deep breath and turned to her.

"Yo no se. He helped carry my basket from the market." I explained.

"Gracías for helping her. Come in." Mamí said before gesturing him inside.

"Ye're very welcome. Where would ye like me t' set this?" He asked my mother and smirked at me as he walked past, I couldn't wait for him to leave. 

"Just place it in the kitchen. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Mamí asked him, making you gape in shock.

"I don't want t' impose on yer family." He answered placing the basket down.

"You won't be. I insist Señior...?" 

"Kenway, Edward Kenway. Are ye sure?"

"I'm her mother, Carmen Grey. It will no trouble at all. In fact if it will make you feel more comfortable bring un amigo." She offered. 

"Thank ye kindly Ms. Grey, I'll return in a few hours." He said before heading out the door. The sound of it closing waking me from my trance.

"Mamí! Why would you invite complete strangers to dinner?" I ask incredulously.

"Don't you Mamí me! I heard you being ungrateful outside. I refuse to be embarrassed by your horrible manners when someone is doing you a kindness. I know I taught you better than that, Carlotta!" She scolded and I couldn't help but feel ashamed.

"Lo siento, Mamí." I mumbled.

"Now, why were you buying all of that anyways?" She asked.

"I had planned on making a surprise dinner and dessert for you and Papí." I reluctantly revealed and her expression softened.

"Gracías querida. It is a wonderful gesture." Mamí said before hugging me.

"De nada but the surprise is ruined now." I pouted.

"Not to your Papí. I'll keep him busy and distracted so it can still be a surprise. Okay, Lolita?" She tried cheering me up. I looked at her and decided to just go along with it.

"Yeah. Gracías Mamí." I said and she smiled before leaving the kitchen. 

I immediately put on an apron and started to prepare dinner. As I cooked I lost myself in concentration and was surprised to hear the door a couple hours later, just as I pulled the apple crisp out of the oven. I put the dessert on the table along with the rest of the food and ran upstairs to change my clothes as Mamí went to get the door.

I put on a simple but beautiful dress and a pair of flats before heading to the stairs. As I walked down the steps I listened to the voices of Mamí and Papí speaking to our guests. I tried to peek at who was with Kenway as I walked but they were being blocked by Papí standing in front of them. As I reached the bottom step Papí turned around to greet me but I was caught up by the sight of Captain Kidd standing in the living room for the second time today. He had cleaned up before coming and actually seemed impossibly handsome at the moment as he sent me a wicked smirk. My breath caught in my throat and I was only brought out of this state by Papí calling my name.

"Sí, Papí?" I responded, pulling my eyes from James.

"Are you feeling well, Poppet? Your face is red." He pointed out worriedly but causing me to blush a brighter red.

"Estoy bien Papí. I'm just feeling a little hot after preparing your surprise." I quickly covered and he believed me for once but Mamí didn't, she clearly was aware of the real reason behind my redness and was beaming.

"Surprise?" Papí asked.

"This way." I said and walked toward the dining room. I had arranged everything perfectly and in the middle sat Papí's favorite, homemade apple crisp.

"You did all of this by yourself, Lola?" Papí asked in surprise. I made ceviche, freshly baked bread, roasted potatoes, and salad.

"Sí Papí." I answered, worrying the skirt of my dress nervously.

"It looks and smells amazing! You did a wonderful job! Thank you, Lola." He said, proudly. 

"Sí, everything looks muy sabroso Lolita. Everyone sit, let's not have such good food go to waste by just staring." Mamí said, she sat across from me and next to Papí who was across from Captain Kidd leaving Kenway to sit at the head of the table between James and Papí. Through out dinner the conversation was kept light and only the inputs of Papí kept things from getting awkward. My Papí is a very likeable man, most people can't help but respect him and appreciate his presence. We mainly talked about our guests' experiences on the sea. By time dessert rolled around we were all conversing freely and easily. I had brought out ice cream to be served with the apple crisp and at one point every one was too concerned with their dessert to speak.

"That was one of the best dinners I've had in a long time. Ye really know how t' cook lass." Kenway said and Kidd nodded along in agreement.

"That was nothing. You should taste su Andalusia, Pestiños y Almond cake. Now those are truly divine" Mamí said as we cleared out the plates to be washed.

"I'll wash them." Kidd said taking the plates out of my mother's hands and walking into the kitchen before she could say anything. I sighed and followed him. I put the plates in my hand in the sink and turned to walk away put Kidd grabbed the back of my dress and pulled me next to him.

"Ye can dry the dishes and put them away since ye know where everything goes." He said and let me go to start washing. I hesitantly dry the dishes and put them away when we're done, surprised at the lack of teasing comments. I honestly expected him to tease me mercilessly. I dry my hands and try to go back to the dining room where everyone else sat but once again my dress is grabbed and pulled. I knew it was too good to be true. 

"What do you want Capitán Kidd?" I ask glaring at him since he refused to release my dress.

"I could tell ye that but I don't think ye would appreciate my answer." He said pulling me even closer.

"What makes you think I appreciate you tugging on me?" I asked trying to create distance between us but a sharp tug had me falling into his chest where he let go of my dress and wrapped his arms around my waist. I ended up blushing bright red and wiggled to escape his hold but all that did was make me rub up against him.

"Ye should probably invest in some dresses with a bigger chest, ye're pretty busty." He said, looking down, and I realized that I had been pushing my breast against him and accidentally giving him a perfect view of my bust. 

"Cállate, pervertido hijo de puta!" I said with my face bright red and trying even harder to get away. He just held me tighter against him and chuckled at my useless attempts. 

"That's a really good idea, struggling and pressing yer breast against me. I know I'm enjoying it." I glared at him and finally gave up struggling.

"Why're you doing this? You don't even know me. Why won't you let me go?" I questioned trying to keep from pouting.

"Because I don't want t'. Ye should realize that I'm not going t' let ye go until I feel like it. I can certainly tell ye that with such a nice view and having your chest pressed up against me I'm not feeling like letting ye go anytime soon." He smirked at me and I couldn't hold back the blush and pout forming on my lips. He watched my lips for a few seconds before pressing a chaste kiss against them, his lips were surprisingly soft if not a little chapped. He pulled back after a few seconds but he must not have been satisfied because he leaned back in for a harder kiss. My eyes slipped closed on their own and I refused him entrance when he ran his tongue over my bottom lip. He groaned in frustration before biting my lip and sucking on it to soothe the bite, making me gasp and open my mouth to him. His tongue immediately entered and started to explore before coaxing mine to join it. Try as I might I couldn't hold back a moan and grabbed onto his jacket desperately. He smirked and pulled back but I didn't want him to stop. I couldn't stop the needy whimper that escaped along with the pout that formed on my lips.

"Still want me t' let go?" He asked teasingly.

"Sí." I said stubbornly.

"Really? I guess I'll just-" He started only to be interrupted by Mamí.

"Lolita! What is taking you so long?" Mamí asked and James immediately let go and I created some space before she could round the corner and catch us.

"I was helping Capitán Kidd with the dishes." I said as stepped in the kitchen. She looked at us suspiciously for a few seconds.

"Oh well good. Come on you two." Mamí said and lead us towards the sitting room. Luckily she was a few paces ahead so she was out of earshot.

"Ye could just call me James." He said placing his hand on my lower back as we walked.

"I don't want to. And for someone who just met me you sure are pretty touchy-feely with me. You should really stop before one of my parents catch you." I said and tried to step away but he held on to me. 

"Don't you get tired of using my title? I couldn't care less that we just met. I feel like touching ye so I will. Besides they won't catch me, I'm more careful than that." He said smugly and I rolled my eyes.

"Sí but that doesn't mean I'm going to call you by your first name. I'm willing to bet you'll get caught eventually. It's a good thing you're leaving soon." I mumbled the last part but he heard me anyways.

"I can promise this won't be the last time ye see me. Besides your father and I have business so I'll be back tomorrow anyways." He said and I let out a moan of annoyance. He raised an eyebrow and just before we entered the sitting room he pulled me into a corner and pressed a hard kiss to my lips. I was stunned and the accidentally let out a gasping moan. He smugly pulled away and led me into the room where Mamí, Papí, and a smirking Edward Kenway sat.


	4. Jealous

*James P.O.V*

We were about an hour away from docking when I saw her. She was absolutely beautiful, her long brown hair fell down her back in waves. She had a set of curves and hips that not many women possessed at such a young age. Her face was easily the prettiest I'd ever seen in all my travels. I couldn't help but stare as she walked to the railing. She'd spent most of the trip below deck and out of sight. Her father hired my crew and I to transport her and her mother safely to Havana where they would live. I left the ship's wheel to get a closer look at her exotic features. I could already tell she was of mixed blood. She was a prime example of what perfection could be created by parents of different origins. I noticed that she had the same look on her face of every sailor that saw the sea for the first time.

"A beauty, isn't it?" I asked standing next to her, I was looking out at the sea and missed the stunned look on her face. 

"U-um. Sí, es muy Hermoso." She stuttered out and rushed back toward her mother. I must have scared her. I watched after her curiously but noticed she had started to sway. I jumped into action when she suddenly fell. 

"LOLA!" Her mother had screamed and I quickly carried her to my cabin with her mother following close behind. She was practically hysterical when I'd placed her on my bed. I wasn't exactly sure how to deal with the situation so I left her mother to do so.

Twenty minutes had passed before her mother left the cabin, seemingly deciding that she'll be fine. I entered the cabin when she was looking away and caught sight of the exotic beauty laying in my bed under the covers. I turned and saw that the clothes she wore was on my desk and was struck with the image of her naked body in my bed. I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose wondering why a mother would leave her daughter almost naked in a stranger's bed. It took every ounce of will power to keep from pulling back the covers. That's it, she will be mine. I let a finger graze her cheek and then down to her plump and soft lips. It's not often that I feel such a strong attraction to anyone but I knew I wouldn't be letting her get away. I just needed to figure out how to get her to come to me. I already had a few plans on how to do that. I stayed close by for a good ten minutes, examining her features and committing them to memory. Looking at her seemed to have a calming effect on me. I felt completely at ease with her and even though she had passed out I could tell she would be fine. 

"LAND!" I heard my quartermaster yell and I hurried to get back to the wheel and dock the ship. It took a bit but we had docked and I took notice of my exotic beauty's mother heading toward the cabin. I immediately cut her off.

"I'll go get 'er Ma'am. I need t' get something from my cabin anyways." I said and she got a strange knowing look in her eyes before smiling and nodding.

"Alright and please call me Carmen." She said with a secretive smile before walking away. That was strange. I entered the room and saw her sitting up, looking around confused.

"I see yer awake." I said as I approached the bed.

"Sí. But where am I?" She asked and tried to subtly move away.

"Yer in my cabin. We decided t' bring ye here after ye passed out until we docked." I explained with narrowed eyes as she shifted away. 

"What happened?" She asked in confusion.

"That's what I wanted ye t' tell me, lass." I said and sat down where she wouldn't be able to move away. I didn't expect it when she move from under the covers and I was faced with the sight of her in just her undergarments. It seems she was naturally curvy because her corset didn't even look necessary to give her a figure. As I took in the sight before me she blushed and covered herself again. 

"¡USTED PERVERTIDO! Did you undress me?" She yelled at me and I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Unfortunately, no. Yer mother wanted ye t' be comfortable and thought ye would over heat in yer clothes." I said and she seemed to think this over for a few seconds before accepting this as the truth.

"Pass my clothes and turn around, por favor?" She demanded. I did as asked but luckily there was a mirror across from us and I could still see her.

"So what happened t' ye?" I asked and turned around as soon as she finished.

"I don't know. All I remember is starting to sway while I walked toward mí mamá before falling." She said.

"Hmmm. Alright well ye should get out there and calm yer mother down. We just finished docking the ship." I responded and placed a hand at her lower back and leading her to the door, just in case she fell again. 

"Gracías for letting me use tu cama." She says before leaving the room and walking toward her worried mother.

From there I went to get some of my men to carry their luggage as a part of my agreement with her father. He didn't feel it was safe to come for them himself and asked that we escort them to the house where we would receive our payment. We went on the docks to find the two women looking around in confusion.

"Follow me. Yer husband didn't think it would be a good idea t' meet ye at the docks so 'e asked me t' take ye t' 'im." I said as I sauntered over to them.

"Graciás, Capitán Kidd." Carmen said and I directed the men to grab their luggage. I escorted them to the house and couldn't help but get caught up in the looks of wonder on my exotic beauty's face as we traversed through Havana.

When we finally reached her house she looked mildly curious and incredibly impressed. 

"Carmen! Carlotta! There's my two favorite people." Called her father and my employer Alexander Grey, motioning us inside. Unlike most men of status Grey had a way of making just about anyone fond of him and never let his wealth get to his head. In fact I highly doubt the man has a single enemy and even most pirates that would come across him would have some type of respect for him. He was an honest man and didn't just rely on the work of others to make his fortune. He treated everyone with respect, not just those with money. He was one of the very few people of the upper class that didn't rely on the work of slaves. But I guess after seeing his family I could understand why.

"Papí!" Called the excited young woman at my side. I watched in surprise as she ran to hug him, I'd never seen a lass so excited to see her father.

"Let's have a look at you. You've grown so much since I last saw you. My beautiful little Lola. You're all grown up now." He said inspecting her with a look of extreme pride that he fathered such a beauty. When his attention turned to his wife I stopped paying attention and directed my men to place their things down. 

"Thank you Captain Kidd for safely escorting my family." He said bringing my attention back him.

"No problem mate." I answered swaggering toward Grey.

"Now, if you will, follow me for your payment." He said and lead us further into the house. I looked back to catch a final glance at my exotic beauty to find her watching us go. So I did the only thing I could, made her blush with a smirk and a wink. 

Upon arriving in an office we were given two trunks full of reales. This man must really care about the safety of his family. We collected our payment and on the way out I noticed her mother staring at their trunks, trying to figure out how to get them upstairs with having to ask for help. 

"Need some help with that?" I offered. She looked pleased by this before a wicked look passed through her eyes.

"Sí, Capitán Kidd would you mind taking this trunk up to Lolita's room?" She asked gesturing to a medium sized trunk, leaving me under the impression that she was fully aware of my feelings concerning her daughter. 

"Not at all." I answered and made my way up the stairs with the trunk. I stopped upon reaching a door with her name that was open and had one of her bags already inside.

I placed the trunk down and went to get another before taking a seat on one as she entered the room in a robe. I knew she didn't see me because she just turned to close the door behind her.

"Twice now I've seen ye practically naked. If I didn't know any better I'd think ye were trying t' seduce me. And I must say it's working." I said with a smirk, scaring her. 

"What are you doing in my room?" She asked, cheeks completely flushed.

"I volunteered t' help bring some stuff up. Yer mother gave me yer things t' bring up." I said and sauntered over to her. In all honesty seeing her yet again in such a revealing state was messing with my head, especially since she tied her robe loosely and it was starting to slip open just the slightest bit with each movement.

"U-um Gracias. But can you please keep your distance?" She stuttered, nervously. I didn't answer her and kept her walking backwards until I had her trapped against the balcony doors. I made sure to violate her personal space before I lifted her chin and tilted her head to the side. I used my other hand to tuck her hair behind her ear before leaning in and brushing my lips over her neck. The temptation to do things to this girl was so damn strong but if I give in I'll scare her. So I just took in her scent of lavender to relax. 

"Next time ye're in yer robe. Make sure it's fully closed. A lesser man would have taken advantage o' such a tempting offer, love." I whispered. I barely held back from doing something I knew I would regret when I felt the shiver run through her. Surprisingly, she was turned on by the aggressiveness, and I fully planned to use this little fact to my advantage. I always did find it better when I didn't need to hold back. I grabbed her robe and closed it tighter. I needed to make sure that she really did respond well to a straightforward approach. I slipped my hands down to her hips and pulled back to look her in the eye, watching for her reaction. Her eyes were half lidded and she had started biting on her bottom lip. I couldn't keep from leaning in but I did stop with a peck at the corner of her lips. I need to go before I take things too far, she was destroying my self control and she hadn't even done anything yet. I finally found the strength to let her go but I couldn't leave without a few parting words. 

"I'll see ye around, love. Oh and lavender fits ye well by th' way." I said with a smirk as if her mere presence hadn't completely destroyed most of the self control I had. She watched as I left with a dazed look on her face.

The smirk stayed on my face as I swaggered out of the door and headed to the nearest tavern. I spent a few hours chatting with fellow pirates and having a good time. I had just finished a pint of rum when my fellow pirate captain Edward Kenway walked in and caught wind of my good mood.

"Hey Kidd ye seem t' be in good spirits. What happened t' ye?" He asked seeming genuinely surprised.

"Nothing much. I just got a pretty good pay out from a job." I shrugged not really feeling like sharing information about the exotic lass on my mind.

"Good for ye lad. I just made the acquaintance of an amazing lass and got myself invited to her home tonight." He went on to brag.

"Oh, really?" I asked not fully listening.

"Yeah, she's really easy on the eyes. Nice long hair, tanned skin, and curves to die for man. Her name is Lola, at least that's what her mother called her." He said and I immediately perked up at realizing he was describing my exotic lass and narrowed my eyes in anger when he said her name. What the hell did he mean he got invited to her house tonight? What did he need to be there for?

"Why exactly were ye invited to her house?" I asked belaying my anger.

"Fer dinner. Her mother invited me and possibly a friend over after I helped carry her groceries earlier." He explained looking suspicious that I asked in the first place.

"I'm going with ye." I said and gave him a look, daring to tell me no.

"Why do ye want t' come Kidd?" He asked, he knew better than to tell me no.

"Ye'll find that out when we get there Kenway. I'll meet ye at 'er house tonight." I said and quickly left before he could press for more information. 

In the time until I had to get to her house I cleaned up and tried to forget about the way Kenway was describing my exotic lass. I may be a pretty laid back lad but I was also pretty damn possessive and I've already decided that she was mine and no one was going to change that.

After enough time had passed I went to meet Kenway who was just arriving at her house as well. He looked at me with suspicion and surprise.

"How did ye know where the lass lived, Kidd?" He asked.

"I was hired to escort the lass and her mother over on my ship. We arrived this morning and I got my pay here after we brought them." I shrugged and he nodded in acceptance. 

"Alright well let's get inside." He turned and knocked on the door. After a few seconds Carmen opened the door and looking pleasantly surprised to see me. 

"Capitán Kidd, it's lovely to see you again. I take it you'll be joining us for dinner?"

"If it's not too much trouble." I replied and caught sight of my exotic lass running up the stairs.

"Captain Kidd! What a surprise to see you and you must Edward Kenway." Grey said entering the entry room and gesturing us inside.

"Indeed sir." Kenway responded.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Alexander Grey." Grey said just as friendly as ever.

"Likewise Mr. Grey." He said understandably surprised by the genuine friendliness displayed by Grey.

We were led to just before the staircase where small talk continued. I was soon distracted by the sight of my exotic beauty descending the steps looking every bit as tempting as every other time I saw her. She couldn't see me yet because Grey was standing in front of me and she couldn't see past him. When she finally reached the bottom step Grey turned to greet her but she was caught up with staring at me. The expression on her face left me extremely amused and I just had to smirk. Her lack of attention caused Grey to get worried.

"Lola." He said and finally got her attention. 

"Sí, Papí?" She asked, dragging my eyes from me.

"Are you feeling well, Poppet? Your face is red." He pointed out worriedly bringing even more attention to her red face.

"Estoy bien Papí. I'm just feeling a little hot after preparing your surprise." She lied.

"Surprise?" Grey asked.

"This way." She lead us toward the dining room. The table was set and a carefully made meal was waiting to be served. As we all sat down I made sure to sit next to her and block Kenway so he had to sit by her father. Dinner conversation was mainly Kenway reciting some tales from our travels. The dessert was absolutely heavenly. I've not truly had such a fine dessert before.

"That was one of the best dinners I've had in a long time. Ye really know how t' cook lass." Kenway said and I had to agree.

"That was nothing. You should taste su Andalusia, Pestiños y Almond cake. Now those are truly divine." Carmen said picking up the plates along with my exotic lass.

"I'll wash them." I said taking the plates out of Carmen's hands and walking to the kitchen before either woman could say anything. I smirked smugly when the lass followed me. She put the dishes down and tried to leave but I was quick to catch hold of her skirt and pull her back.

"Ye can dry the dishes and put them away since ye know where everything goes." I said and released her to roll up my sleeves and attend to the dishes. I fully planned to take advantage of our moment alone but I wanted to catch her off guard. She warily dried the dishes and put them away. She dried her and turned to leave but I grabbed onto her again and pulled her back. 

"What do you want Capitán Kidd?" She was glaring, she knew I wouldn't let go since she would try to leave.

"I could tell ye that but I don't think ye would appreciate my answer." I answered honestly, tugging her closer.

"What makes you think I appreciate you tugging on me?" She asked trying to create some distance between us but a quick pull brought right into my arms. She immediately turned red and tried to wiggle out of my arms. Unfortunately for her all that did was push her chest up against me and give me a pretty good view.

"Ye should probably invest in some dresses with a bigger chest, ye're pretty busty." I teased, she looked down, and she realized that what she was doing. 

"Cállate, pervertido hijo de puta!" She almost yelled and tried even harder to get away. I held her tighter against me and chuckled, completely amused by her lack of success. 

"That's a really good idea, struggling and pressing yer breast against me. I know I'm enjoying it." I pointed out causing her to glare at me and just give up struggling.

"Why're you doing this? You don't even know me. Why won't you let me go?" She demanded.

"Because I don't want t'. Ye should realize that I'm not going t' let ye go until I feel like it. I can certainly tell ye that with such a nice view and having your chest pressed up against me I'm not feeling like letting ye go anytime soon." I merely told her and smirked at her blushing pouty face. I stared at her lips for a few seconds before deciding to press a chaste kiss against them, they were plump and soft. After I pulled back I knew I wasn't satisfied. It wasn't enough for me. I leaned backed in for a, harder, much more satisfying kiss. She started to fall into the kiss but was trying to be difficult by refusing me entrance. I let out a frustrated groan before biting down on her lip then sucking on it. This certainly got her to open up to me. I promptly made my way in to explore then started to coax her into taking part. She let out an arousing moan before urgently grabbing on to my jacket. I smirked and pulled back, everything would be ruined if one of her parents caught us. The pout on her lips and the disappointed whimper she let out made me want nothing more than to claim her then and there as mine. But that would come in due time.

"Still want me t' let go?" I teased instead.

"Sí." She said defiantly.

"Really? I guess I'll just-" I began but was interrupted by Carmen.

"Lolita! What is taking you so long?" She asked and I quickly let go and backed away just before her mother could catch us.

"I was helping Capitán Kidd with the dishes." She lied. 

"Oh well good. Come on you two." Carmen said and lead us towards the sitting room. She stayed a few paces ahead of us, just out of earshot.

"Ye could just call me James." I offered and took the opportunity to place my hand on her lower back as we walked.

"I don't want to. And for someone who just met me you sure are pretty touchy-feely with me. You should really stop before one of my parents catch you." She said and failed to get away. 

"Don't ye get tired of using my title? I couldn't care less that we just met. I feel like touching ye so I will. Besides they won't catch me, I'm more careful than that."

"Sí but that doesn't mean I'm going to call you by your first name. I'm willing to bet you'll get caught eventually. It's a good thing you're leaving soon." She mumbled but I heard her loud and clear, which just pissed me off since she was acting like she didn't enjoy what happened.

"I can promise this won't be the last time ye see me. Besides yer father and I have business so I'll be back tomorrow anyways." I inform her and felt a rush of anger when she let out a moan of annoyance. I simply raised an eyebrow and pulled her into a secluded alcove outside of the room her mother was leading us to and pressed a rough kiss to her lips. She was caught by surprise and couldn't hold in her moan. I pulled away smugly as soon as I got what I wanted, a vocal admission that enjoys what I do. I lead her into sitting room where her parents and a far too smug Kenway sat. His eyes went from her to me and couldn't resist subtly pulling her closer and narrowing my eyes possessively at him. He took this as confirmation to what ever thoughts were running through his mind. Grey stared at me while I led his daughter to sit on a love seat across from him.

"She was feeling a bit faint and I didn't think it would be a good idea to let her walk without support." I smoothly lied and his eyes flew to his daughter's face and took in the dazed look she still had. His stern look, immediately turning to that of a concerned parent. 

"Lola, are you sure you're feeling well? If not we could fetch the doctor to examine you." He quickly began. She looked at her father with confusion, guilt, and love. She truly seemed to dislike lying to her family it seems. 

"I'm fine Papí. I'm just a little tired from the day's events. Nothing a good night's rest won't fix. Besides you must tell us what you were doing before Mamí and I arrived." She said obviously trying to distract him. Luckily for her it worked and he went on to discuss what he's been doing. Before long it was time for Kenway and I to leave.

"I'll escort them out." She told her parents who nodded and went up the stairs. She followed Kenway and I out to the porch before giving a surprisingly sincere smile.

"Thank ye for dinner. It was delicious and... Interesting." Kenway said knowingly before quickly departing and leaving us alone together.

"Buenos tardes. It was nice meeting you Capitán-. James." She said and surprised me when she placed a quick kiss to my cheek. I quickly recovered and gave her an honest smile.

"Likewise, lass. I'll see ye tomorrow." I said as she started to re-enter her house.

"See you tomorrow. And you can just call me Lola, I don't think you'd sound right saying Carlotta." She said with a wink before heading inside.

I couldn't contain the smirk that came on my face as I left the vicinity of Lola's house.

"Never thought I'd see the day mate. Infamous Captain Kidd chasing after a lass. Didn't ye say pirates aren't likely t' respect a man with commitment higher than rum and plunder?" Kenway said falling into step beside me.

"Don't start Kenway. I'm in a good mood right now and I don't need ye ruining it." I said and put him face to face with my hidden blade.


	5. You and I

*Lola's P.O.V*

Yesterday was incredibly stressful and hopefully today will be better. Last night I decided I would talk to Papí about how I got here and see if he can help me. I waited until after breakfast and then followed Papí to his office.

"Papí, I need to talk to you. Es muy importante."I stressed.

"Alright, Lola. Take a seat and tell me what's wrong." He said and waited patiently.

"So, I'm not sure how to say this. I really don't want you to think I'm loco." I started off.

"Just tell me, poppet. You know you can tell me anything." Papí said with a calming smile.

"Alright. I don't belong here. I'm not really even sure how I got here." 

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"Papí, por favor, be opened minded when I tell you this. Ayer, before we docked, I know for fact I was not on that ship. I was at home in the United States of America about 300 years in the future." I said quickly and tensed in preparation for his reaction.

"...Okay. I’m not sure what to say to that, Lola.” He blinked. 

“I know it seems crazy but it’s the truth. I was in my room playing my new assassin’s creed game and I was at the part where they were talking about the observatory when everything just turned off and I tried to turn it back on but a hand grabbed me and I fainted and woke up on the ship. I have no idea what happened or how to get back. I’m so confused and I just-. I don’t belong here. Not that I don’t want to be here with you and Mamí. Sólo hay que volver a mi tiempo con la Mamí y del futuro. Ni siquiera sé que me agarraron ni por qué.” I completely rambled and only stopped to breath.

“…” 

“You think I’m crazy don’t you?” I asked and started to sob.

“NO! Of course I don’t, Poppet. I just find it a little hard to comprehend.” He said and ran to hug me.

“Really? Because I’m starting to think I’m crazy with everything that’s going on.” I sniffled.

“Lola, you are one of the sanest people I know. Honestly, it does sound a little farfetched but you know I like to believe anything is possible.” Papí says and I believe him. I just needed to hear him say that.

"What do I do, Papí?" 

"I'm not sure. I don't think there's anything you can do. If you were brought here for a purpose then eventually you should find out what it is. Until then you can just try to go about your business." He tried.

"I'll try Papí." I said and wiped away my tears. 

"Good. Now go see if your mother needs you to do anything." He said and went to his desk. Just before I turned to leave I caught sight of someone outside the window. I looked towards Papí, who was watching me, and made subtle gestures to the window. He understood and pretended to pick something up off the floor before quickly grabbing at the person outside. They struggled and was barely able to get away after the part of the clothes that Papí grabbed tore. 

"Bloody hell!" Papí said in frustration. 

"It's alright Papí. I'm sure it was nothing." I said trying to placate him.

"You're right. Just go help your mother now, please." 

"Alright." I said and left his office to go help Mamí. Unbeknownst to us the man outside the window was a Templar spy. He made his way through town to meet up with Governor Torres.

*Third person* 

The Templar spy tore through the city with his new discovery. Upon approaching the governor's mansion he was immediately allowed passage. He made his way to Governor Torres' study where he was meeting with fellow Templars over their pirate problem.

"Governor Torres, pardon my rude interruption and appearance, I have some news." Panted the exhausted man.

"Speak young man." 

"I just overheard a conversation at the Grey estate. His only daughter was speaking to him and it was strange but she mentioned the assassins and a conversation regarding the observatory." He reported and this caught the immediate attention of every person in the room.

"Is there anything else?" Torres pushed.

"The only other strange thing is that she went on about not belonging here. She said she was from 300 years in the future and was brought here by someone." He went on to explain.

"Peculiar. Gentlemen I think we need to speak with young Ms. Grey very soon." Announced Torres.

"But how? We can't just waltz up and take her. Too many people like the Grey family. It would cause a riot to have his young daughter grabbed by the government. We also can't risk bringing the attention of the assassins to her. They'll be suspicious if we target this one girl." Voiced another Templar.

"True. So I suggest we have her brought to us. We'll stage an attempted kidnapping and Julien will 'rescue' her. He will bring her here to await her family. This will give us time to gently question her and if she doesn't want to speak, we make her." Proposed the governor. 

The group of men continued to plan ignorant to the assassin spy dressed as a guard. Once the man left his disguise he sent a carrier pigeon to Ah Tabai of his findings.

*Lola's P.O.V*

I'm really curious about who that man listening in on our conversation was. I have a really bad feeling about him but I can't let that ruin my day. I felt good knowing that Papí believes me. I did what he told me to do after I left his office and went to help Mamí. We were currently coming back from the market. 

"Gracías Querida. Pero make sure you don't ruin your dress." She said and I immediately became curious as to why. She usually never cares how messy my dress gets if there's no one here. 

"Claro que sí, Mamí." I said a walked more carefully. 

"Do ye ladies need help?" Asked a familiar voice coming up behind us. I looked back and saw James. How in the hell did he get behind us without making a sound?

"We would really appreciate it. Gracías." Mamí said and handed him the things she was holding.

"No problem."He said.

"Lolita, you and Capitán Kidd go to the house. I still have some things to get." Mamí said and sent me a wink when James turned to walk towards the house. I gaped at her before jogging to catch up with him.

"¿Cómo ha sido tu día? I'm sorry. How has your day been?" I asked as we walked side by side. 

"It was a bit stressful but it's smoothed out now. How about yers?" He asked.

"Surprising, when I was talking to Papí earlier some guy was outside of the window listening in. I'm not sure why but I've been having a bad feeling about that all day." I said as we approached the porch. His eyes narrowed but I didn't catch it.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about but if ye ever need me ye can find me at the tavern or on my ship. Alight?" He walked ahead to open the door for me.

"Sí. Thank you, James." I said walking through the door and leading him to the kitchen.

"Yer welcome, la-. I mean Lola." He corrected.

"So are you going to be meeting with Papí now?" I asked putting the groceries away.

"I can afford t' be late. Tell me about yerself." He said following me.

"There's not really much to tell. Yo nací en Venezuela. Mamí was too pero Papí es from Inglaterra. Tú sabe, we lived in Panama up until recently. I don't really remember why we left but we ended up here en Havana." I spoke mindlessly as we worked. 

"So are ye enjoying yer stay en Havana?" He inquired.

"Sí. The people here are muy simpatico towards me. Although I have been getting far too many offers of courtship when I go outside alone." I missed the narrowing of his eyes when this was said.

"That's t' be expected when such a lovely lass as yerself walks about. I've told ye before, yer very tempting. But tell me, have ye accepted any of these offers?" He asked stalking behind me. I jumped in surprise and whirled around to find that he had me caged against the counter.

"Not that it's any of your business but no. I'm not really interested in being in any kind of relationship beyond friendship at the moment." I glared at him when he smirked.

"Well then it's a good thing ye said no." He said.

"And why is that Señor Kidd? After all, who I choose to allow to court me has nothing to do with you?" I scowled at him. I gasped in surprise as he grabbed my waist and pulled me up against him. He leaned into my ear and just stayed there for a second before speaking.

"Let's just make this very clear, I don't share. Just because ye refuse t' acknowledge anything happening between us doesn't mean I'm going to stop and it doesn't change the fact that whether ye want t' or not ye will be mine and mine alone." He whispered before pressing a kiss to my neck and then biting down hard to leave a mark. I gasped and stayed still because I didn't want to do anymore damage. When he pulled back I did my best to stay angry.

"What makes you think I would ever want to be yours?" I asked mockingly.

"Simple. I'm not like every other man. I know what I want and I'm not afraid t' surpass the boundaries ye set up time and time again. Ye may not want t' admit it but I can tell, ye like the things I do. Ye like the aggressiveness, the scandalous touches and inappropriate comments. No one else can do that. Ye wouldn't let anyone else get away with that. Only me. That's why I have no doubt that sooner or later ye will give in and ye will be mine. We're young and I'm stubborn, I will go for as long as it takes." He pulled back with a smirk and pressed a rough kiss to my lips. I did my best to resist but I didn't last long before my eyes were fluttering closed. I leaned in to the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. Eventually the kiss became gentler and dwindled down to chaste pecks to each other's lips.

"You. May. Be. Right." I admitted between pecks. I then pulled away to look him in the eyes. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to make things easy for you. I expect the utmost efforts from you and I will let you know now that I don't share either, If you plan to be with anyone else then give up now because you will never be with me if you dare to touch another woman. ¿Comprende?" I asked.

"There's no one else alive that I could ever be interested in." He responded and I gave him a brilliant smile.

"Don't be so sure. There are thousands of pretty faces in the Caribbean Sea." I teased.

"True but they're not ye. No one else could ever be ye. Not one of those thousands of pretty faces can compete with the one I'm looking at right now." He said, completely serious. 

Every hint of laughter was gone from me and all that was left was shock and a desire for him that I'd never felt with anyone else. I couldn't believe he said that but he did and I couldn't push back the rush of butterflies in my stomach that made me want to kiss him for saying that but slap him for making me feel this way. Mainly because I knew that he meant it, he meant every single word and it made me excited and anxious. I wanted to see just how he would back up those words. He made me feel like nothing else mattered anymore, like no one would ever make me feel so damn important. No one could attempt to make me feel so irreplaceable or cherished and I loved it. I knew I would come to crave hearing his voice. Hearing him cover me in compliments and hold me as if he never wanted to let me go. Before I thought it wouldn't be a good idea to form relationships just to leave but I knew I wouldn't be able to keep myself from falling for him even if that meant inevitable heartbreak. With this thought in mind I gave him a gentle kiss, hoping to convey everything I was feeling at the moment.

"Gracías." I whispered and gave him one final kiss before pulling back. I gave him a soft smile and he returned it.

"Ye're welcome." 

"Stay for dinner. Por favor."He nodded and gave me a quick squeeze before letting me go and heading to my father's office.

I stood in kitchen with a smile on my face and my hand resting against my cheek. This was how my mother found me a few minutes later.

"What's that smile for, Lolita?" Mamí asked in a knowing voice when she entered the kitchen.

"No reason, Mamí." I said and turned to start making dinner.

"¿Seguro que no tiene nada que ver con el Capitán Kidd?" She teased and I blushed.

"No it doesn't but he is staying for dinner." I lied.

"No hay necesidad de mentir. Capitán Kidd es un buen hombre. Además no lastima que es tan guapo." She said.

"Mamí, he's a pirate. Not many mothers would want sus niñas to be interested in a pirate." I pointed out.

"Yo sabe, Querida. Pero he is not a bad man and he seems to be fond of you. I know he is willing to take care of you, Lolita." She mused.

"How do you know that, Mamí?" I asked, curiously.

"I'm a mother, Lolita. Mothers always know when someone is interested in their child. Besides he looks at you the same way tu padré looked at me when we were young. The way he still looks at me even after all these years. It is the look of a man who has found su alma gemela, their soul mate, Lolita. The person they would be willing to risk everything for and would tear anyone apart to get to them." She explained and I paused at her words.

"Are you sure, Mamí? Does he really look at me like that?" I asked quietly.

"Sí, niña. Don't let a man like that get away. He'd probably give you the sun if you asked. And if not he'd grab every star he could for you. There aren't many men that would do that for you. Don't let the one man who would get away." She said pulling me into a calming hug.

"I won't, Mamí. I promise." I said hugging her tightly.

*An hour later*

I knocked on Papí's door.

"Yes?" Called Papí.

"Dinner's ready!" I exclaimed and made my way back to the kitchen. I was helping Mamí bring the food into the dining hall when I thought I saw someone outside of the window. I paused in the hallway and stared out the window, trying to catch sight of them. 

"What's wrong lass?" Asked James coming to stand beside me.

"I could have sworn I saw someone outside. They were wearing white robes and covered in weapons." I said and he placed a gentle hand on my back to push me forward toward the dining room.

"Nothing to worry about, Lola. Whoever it was is gone now. Let's just concentrate on the meal." He said taking the food out of my arms and leading for me.

"Alright." I said and we started on dinner. I tried to pretend nothing was wrong but I couldn't help thinking that something was going to happen. Throughout dinner I was fidgety, tense and distracted. The only thing that made me stop moving and relax was when James grabbed my hand under the table and squeezed. After that things were a bit better but I was still a scared. After dinner I walked James out.

"Ye have nothing t' worry about, love. Yer perfectly safe with yer family and ye know where t' find me if ye need me. Just relax and get some sleep." He said a pressed a gentle kiss against my forehead before walking away.


	6. Ex's and Oh's

"Wake up, Lola!" Papí said while frantically shaking me. I drowsily opened my eyes and looked around my dark bedroom, it hadn't been long since I fell asleep.

"What's wrong, Papí?" I yawned.

"You're in danger! Get out of bed!" He looked extremely upset.

"¿Qué? How am I in danger?" I asked, confused, as I got out of bed.

"The Templars! The Templars are coming for you!" He said, scaring the life out of me.

"Templars? ¿Ellos quieren me? ¿Pero, por qué?" I asked quietly.

"There's no time to explain! Get dressed in this and go downstairs!" He said passing me a bundle of clothes and boots before he left the room. I picked up the clothes and saw that it was a blouse, a pair of trousers, a black bandana, a waist coat, and a hooded cloak. I hurried to do as told and went down stairs.

"Mija, come with me." Mamí taking the bandana and tying it on my head and putting the hood on me before leading me outside.

"Mamí, where are we going?" I asked as we traversed the dark streets.

"We're going to see a friend." She said and was getting a bit weary as we approached a tavern. The occupants were roaring drunk and very few seemed to actually be able to move steadily.

"Don't wander off, Lolita, these men are not people you want to get close to." She said looking around for a while before seeming to find who she was searching for. We walked to a group of four men situated at the back tables. I immediately recognized two of them from when I was playing the game. The other two were James and Edward. The men were loud and had obviously been drinking, some looked close to passing out. Upon seeing us approach James rose and met us before we could reach the table.

"What's wrong?" He asked my mother.

"Capitán Kidd my husband and I need you to take Lolita with you." Mamí said to our surprise.

"What?" 

"¿QUÉ?"

"¡Baje sus voces!" Mamí ordered.

"Sorry. Now, why do ye need me t' take her?" He asked.

"We've been informed that the Templars are coming for her. We want our niña to be safe. If she stays here they will stop at nothing until they get her. Please Capitán Kidd will you take her with you and protect her?" Mamí explained.

"Fine, I'll take her."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"We leave tomorrow. I'll have some of my crew help bring her things t' the ship tonight. Say yer goodbyes and come t' my ship before dawn." He said and went back to the table of rambunctious men. We didn't stay any longer and started to head home. 

*Next Day*

"I don't want to leave." I mumbled as Mamí and Papí hugged me.

"I know, Mija. Pero, you have to. Tu Papí and I need you to be safe. Capitán Kidd is the best person for the job and it's not for forever. We'll see each other again, I promise." Mamí said with tears in her eyes as we stood in front of James' ship.

"Your mother's right, poppet. We'll see each other again before you know it. Just stay safe until then." Papí said.

"Alright Papí. I love you both." I said giving them one last hug.

"We love you too. Goodbye." 

"Adiós." I said and boarded the ship. I immediately made my way to stand by James and waved at my parents as they sadly watched me depart. Once we were far enough that I couldn't make out the docks I sighed and pouted. 

"Cheer up lass. It's not like you're leaving them for forever. Think of this as an opportunity to see the world." James said nudging me. I smiled at his attempt and nodded.

"You're right. I should make the best of this. So where are we going Capitán?" I asked.

"Great Inagua. It's an island in the Bahamas. We're meeting Kenway there." 

"Okay...Why?"

He just looked at me and raised his eyebrow. I'll take that as a sign that he's not going to tell me. I pouted again and he rolled his eyes before looking forward. I sat on a nearby crate and continued to pout. I eventually learned that the pout wasn't working and looked around the ship, taking in everything. 

"Oy lass." Said one of the crewmen, approaching me.

"¿Sí?" I turned my attention to him.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" He asked, surprising me. 

"Carlotta pero llama me Lola." I answered.

"Llama me Red. ¿Por qué eres tú en el barco?" He asked, curiously.

"Yo no se. Mis padres dicen yo necesito ver el mundo." I lied.

"¿Pero, por qué esa barco?" 

"Porqué ellos conocen Capitán Kidd." I reasoned.

"¿Dónde estás?" He asked. 

"De dónde Venezuela." I answered and he looked surprised.

"How did ye end up in Havana?" He said looking to the deck of the ship. He seemed to be scanning it before looking back at me seemingly satisfied with what he saw. 

"Mí padre just thought it would be a good idea to move." I answered.

"How long were ye in Havana?" 

"A few days." He looked confused when hearing that.

"Why leave after only a few days of living there?" 

"Yo no se." Just after I answered something seemed to draw his attention.

"Well lass looks like I'm needed." He retreats to the deck of the ship. I watched him curiously before turning my attention to my surroundings. I scanned the people in my vicinity until my eyes rested on James. He was facing the wheel but I could see his profile. His back was tense and his jaw was clenched. My attention went to his hands on the wheel, they gripped it tightly and the knuckles were almost void of color. I continued to watch him, worried, and was curious of what put him in this state. I cautiously approached him and the quartermaster backed away to give us space to speak privately. 

"James?" I stood by his side, facing him, but refused to turn towards me. 

"What do ye want lass?" He asked his voice was calm and clipped. I flinched at the obvious venom in his words despite the calm way he spoke.

"¿Qué te pasa?" I asked reaching out to put my hand on his arm put he tensed up and flinched as if he wanted to rip his arm away.

"Nothing." He said but I saw his eyes flicker to Red and glare at him before looking back to the sea. Realization dawned on me, he's jealous. I sighed and rolled my eyes at him.

"You know Capitán Kidd if you're going to be jealous about something you should probably get the whole story first." I said using his title just to upset him. Before he could even respond I had turned and strutted back to my previous position. I scowled and kept my eyes on the passing scenery. 

*Night Fall- James P.O.V.*

I am generally an incredibly level headed person but just seeing her talk to Red made my blood boil. I was never upset with her though. I was upset with him and I just didn't want to take my anger out on her. I would have went to my quarters to calm down but I couldn't just stop sailing the ship to go to my cabin. We need to get to Great Inagua in time to meet Kenway so I can't very well let my feelings affect my ability as captain. I will admit though, it kind of hurt when she went back to calling me Captain Kidd. I tried to catch her eye the entire time but she didn't even acknowledge me when she did face my direction. A few hours have passed since then though and I felt it prudent to get her set up in my cabin for the night. I left the wheel and approached her sleepy figure. She was sitting on a crate and laying her head against another with her eyes closed. I walked up to her and shook her shoulder. 

"Come on, Lola. We need t' get ye set up for the night." She rubbed her eyes and drowsily followed me to my cabin. 

"Why am I sleeping here?" She asked looking adorably confused.

"Because I don't want t' take any chances by giving ye a room t' yerself on a ship full of men that won't see another woman for days."

"Oh. But that wasn't a problem last time I was here." She countered.

"Because yer mother was there t' watch over ye in case of anything. As of now yer surrounded by pirates and miles of sea. If ye get put in a room below deck I won't be able t' hear ye if someone decides that ye make an easy target for horny men." I said and she look beyond terrified at what I told her.

"Okay, I'll stay here." I smiled at her and she blushed which I took to mean that she forgave me.

"Good. I'll be back." I said and she nodded, going to her trunk to take out her nightwear. I exited the cabin and went below deck. I signaled for all the men to listen up.

"I know yer all wonderin' why the lass is back on the ship. She will be with us for a while and there's a few things I need to make clear. First, she is mine. Second, she is off limits. Don't touch her, don't bother her, don't do anything that makes her uncomfortable, and DO NOT try to intimidate her into anything. I am not the best person t' anger and if I feel yer trying t' do anything with her then well let's just say ye won't appreciate what I do t' ye. Third, if anyone breaks any of these rules I will personally torture and kill them. Is that understood?" I was immediately met with nods and sounds of agreement. My eyes had been on Red the entire time and I relished in the fear in his eyes. I nod to my quartermaster and he disbands everyone. I make my way back to my cabin to find Lola sitting on my bed in form fitting gown seeming to be waiting for me to come back. She smiles sweetly at me and pats the bed for me to sit next to her. I curiously sit down and my eyes widen in surprise when she turns towards me with a slight blush. She leans forward and wraps her arms around me in a hug. I wrap my arms tightly around her waist and look at her questioningly. She surprises me once again when she leans forward and gives me a chaste kiss. The kiss is held for a few before she pulls back blushing brightly and avoiding my eyes.

"I just wanted to say gracias for doing this for me." She mumbled,and I smiled at how adorable she was being.

"It was no problem lass. I prefer it this way." She looked at me curiously, her blush beginning to fade.

"¿Por qué?" 

"Because now I can keep working on making ye mine with no interruptions." I smirked devilishly and red came back over her cheeks in full.


	7. Miss Bipolar

*Lola's P.O.V*

I turned my head away from James trying to retain some measure of dignity while my face was bright red. I took a deep breath before turning back to look at James, feeling a little more stable.

"And as I told you before James I don't plan on making this easy. You're going to have to prove yourself. I refuse to be just a passing fling for anyone." I said.

"Aye and I wouldn't waste my time chasing a fling nor would I promise t' protect a fling so ye don't need t' worry about that." James said, raising a hand to mess with a tendril of my hair. 

"Oh I know but I enjoy making things difficult for you." I smiled wickedly at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Ye're lucky ye're cute." He responded.

"Or what?" He raised an eyebrow at my confidence before leaning closer. I tried not to be intimidated and stubbornly stayed put.

"Or I would've had t' punish ye fer that." He whispered seductively into my ear. My eyes widened and I blushed. James pulled back slightly and smirked before placing a chaste kiss to my lips. He then pulled away and stood from the bed.

"Do you always have to embarrass me?" I mumbled with a pout on my blushing face.

"No but I like t' make things difficult fer ye." He smirked and I made a face at him.

"Idiota." He only smiled fondly at me.

"This coming from a child. Now I'm sure it's yer bedtime. I wouldn't want th' young lass t' miss 'er beauty sleep." He teased me.

"Bueno noche tú viejo bastardo. Tú maldito pedófilo." I countered, mumbling the last part. I laid on the bed and turned away from him.

"Ay, I heard that!" He scowled at me.

"Que se suponía que bastardo. Pero apuesto a que no tiene idea de lo que dije." I mocked him.

"Just because I don't know what ye're saying doesn't mean I'm not going to punish ye fer saying it. I know when someone's insulting me." I looked over my shoulder and he looked extremely pissed. I smiled innocently at him but that didn't deter him from climbing on the bed and moving toward me. I turned to face him and slowly backed away to the wall as he moved closer.

"How do you know I insulted you? I could have just been rambling on about food for all you know." He seemed to pause before realizing something.

"Have ye eaten today, Lola?" He asked and my stomach promptly growled. I only just remembered that I skipped every meal except breakfast. 

"I ate breakfast." He sighed and backed away.

"I'll be right back." He speed walked out of the room. I sat in confusion and just started to look around the room. For a pirates cabin it was lavishly decorated. If I didn't know any better I'd think a woman decorated the room and upheld it as well because there was a lack of any mess that is usually associated with young male pirates. Ten minutes passed before James returned with a relatively small bundle and a cup of something to drink. He placed it on his desk and gestured me over. I left the bed and went to stand at his side. He opened the bundle and presented to me a simple meal of bread, cheese, some type of meat, and, surprisingly, some grapes. He looked at me, waiting for me to eat but I guess I must have hesitated too long because he picked up a grape and held it to my lips. Out of surprise, I opened my lips and he inserted the fruit. I happily chewed and started to eat on my own. It wasn't long before I finished the food and washed it down with a swig of some kind of sweet tasting rum. James was quick to clean up after me and kissed my cheek before exiting the room. I awkwardly stood for a few seconds before going back to lie in the bed. With my stomach full it wasn't long before I drifted off. I had almost succumbed to sleep when I felt James lie down behind me. I snuggled back into him and he wrapped his arms around me. He whispered a raspy goodnight before we both conked out.

*The Next Day*

The next morning I woke up warm but alone. I sat up in James bed and rubbed my eyes tiredly. I stretched and just relaxed for a few minutes before getting up. I leisurely dressed for the day before heading on deck. James was already at the wheel and, to be honest, looking just as handsome as ever. I waved hello to him when our eyes made contact and before long I heard a crew member announcing a sighting of land. Upon docking James made an announcement to the crew but I tuned him out and took note of how utterly ethereal he looked in the sunlight. It was a few minutes before someone shook me out of my thoughts.

"Are ye just going t' stand there? Come on." Said the quartermaster, shaking my shoulder. I nodded and followed him to the gangplank.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously. 

"The captain has someone t' meet so I'm left t' take ye t' the tailor t' get th' proper clothes fer life on th' sea." He answered as he held the door to a shop for me. 

"Gracias." I said looking around. He walked straight to the tailor.

"We need clothes fer th' lass. Something durable that she can wear while we sail." He said.

*James P.O.V*

A few hours had passed and I just finished talking to Edward. My ship was now setting sail and I went to find Lola. I approached my quartermaster, who I left in charge of getting her clothes.

"Where's th' lass?" I asked.

"In yer cabin." He answered. I nodded in thanks and went to my cabin. I opened the door to find her topless back facing towards me. I quickly shut the door behind me and she jumped before grabbing a shirt to cover herself. 

"Why didn't ye just change behind th' partition?" I sighed turning away before she could even say anything. 

"¡No sabía que volvería a caminar en!" She yelled.

"English." I responded.

"I didn't know you would walk in!" She said.

"It's my cabin and ye're in here. Of course I'm going t' walk in here. Are ye dressed?" I asked.

"Yes." She said and I turned to find her in a tight fitting blouse, pants, and boots. The outfit really brought out her curves and I'm not going to lie and say I didn't stare.


	8. Lolita

*Lola's P.O.V*

I was feeling kind of nervous about the way James was staring at me. I started to shift anxiously as he sauntered over to me. He was appraising me. His eyes traveled my fidgeting form and only stopped when he was within arms reach. His eyes met mine for a brief moment before he began to circle me, still assessing my appearance. When he had finally finished he stood in front of me with a smile. I relaxed upon seeing the smile and let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Tu conclusion?" I asked, standing a bit straighter and crossing my arms in fake confidence. He raised an eyebrow at me before quickly closing the space between us, only my crossed arms keeping distance between us. I tried to back up but he wrapped his arms around my waist and when I moved my arms to push his chest he quickly jerked me closer, trapping my arms between us. His lips just barely brushed mine and my eyes automatically closed as I took a deep, shaky, breath.

"It's perfect." He whispered against my lips and suddenly I was hit with the a need to either get away from him or do something I might regret. I promptly stepped away from him, he let me, and turned my back to him.

"Gracias, James. Pero don't you have a crew to lead and a ship to navigate?" I asked.

"Aye but they can wait a bit I find it more entertaining t' make ye red." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back to lean against his chest. I blushed faintly but relaxed and sighed.

"James-" He nuzzled my neck.

"Besides I already have that covered. My quartermaster is qualified t' navigate and lead th' crew. All ye need t' worry about is what I'm doing t' ye right now." He smugly rumbled into my ear. I shivered and lifted my hands to rest on his that met on my stomach. 

"Oh really and what are you doing to me right now Capítan Kidd?" I turned my head to look him in the eye. 

"For now I'm just holding ye but I might just do more later. It all really depends on how much ye tempt me, love." I blushed as his words led me to think of something not so innocent but then I blushed even brighter at the term of endearment. 

"Hmmm and how do I tempt you? I haven't even done anything?" I murmured, relaxed and content. His scent wrapped around me and I couldn't helped but bury myself deeper into his arms.

"Just by existing, love." I bit my lip to stop a goofy smile from forming.

"Stop doing that." I mumbled shyly. He chuckled and pressed a tender kiss to my inflamed cheek.

"Stop doing what?" He whispered. 

"Stop being so sweet. It's messing with my emotions." I whined playfully.

"I thought ye wanted me t' be nice. Didn't ye say ye weren't going t' make this easy for me? How fair would it be if I went easy on ye and ye didn't return th' favor?" He teased, obviously.

"Now James that wouldn't be any fun would it? I wouldn't be me if I didn't make you work." I said moving forward, out of his hold.

"Truer words have never been said." He commented wryly.

"Is that a complaint?" I turned to face him and crossed my arms. 

"Of course not." He said, sarcastically.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course ye don't." He was really starting to upset me.

"Don't you have a crew to lead?" I scowled at him and quickly walked around him to exit the cabin. He merely walked out behind me and smirked as he made his way to the wheel. I tried to avoid looking at him. But I will admit that my eyes may have landed on him a few times. Unfortunately he seemed to know whenever I was looking at him because he would immediately send a smirk in my direction. I always responded with a scowl in return before looking at one of the crewmen and relishing in the glare I knew was on James' face. This went on for hours until night fell and I promptly went back to his cabin. I changed and curled up in his bed, trying to fall asleep. Nearly an hour had passed before I was starting to drift off but something was keeping me awake. Moments later I felt arms wrap around me and a kiss was pressed against my exposed shoulder. I snuggled into the familiar arms and was finally able to fall asleep.

*James P.O.V*  
*Before arriving on the ship*

I had just finished showing Kenway the tunnel into what used to be Du Casse's home and confirming that he did in deed have the sense and now I was on my way back to the docks. I was honestly more concerned with getting back to Lola. I enjoyed getting under skin, when she wasn't getting under mine, and she always found some way to keep our banter going when she's not embarrassed so it'll be fun teasing her on the new clothes I'm sure she was wearing by now. I was also incredibly pissed off that Kenway sold off the locations of the assassin bases and only wanted to go for selfish reasons. I wanted to believe that he wasn't utterly hopeless and too blinded by his greed to do what was right but I was starting to doubt that with each encounter we had. I had hope when he spoke about his wife that he did have a bit of morality left but every time he brought up riches made it wear away. Kenway could be a great assassin but his greed and idiocy would make him too much of a liability for now. I began to consider possible ways to fix this problem when I felt a presence. I examined my surroundings before noticing a shimmering light being directed at me. I looked around to make sure I was alone before following the light to a secluded area. There waiting for me was a fellow assassin. 

"I have a message from Ah Tabai." He said and I became curious. I wondered what he could possibly need to have to send someone to personally speak to me. 

"Let's hear it then" 

"The girl sailing with you. Ah Tabai wants you to bring her to Tulum." I blinked, taken by surprise, and nodded blankly before he left. I knew asking why would give me no answers as the messenger probably didn't have any more to tell but I wondered what my mentor could possibly want Lola for. I was lost in my thoughts as I made my trek back to the ship. By the time I reached the ship I had decided it was best to concentrate on the present and wait for the time to come. I directed my men to start preparing to set sail and watched their progress.

"Leaving already?" I walked to the railing and saw Edward approaching my ship.

"I think this cove suits you best Edward, better than that costume does." I answered with a smirk.

"Ah, come on now. We're pirates Kidd. We take as we please and become who we like, self-made men." He said jovially and paced in front of the ship as we started to sail.

"But that look ain't you. It's not who you are." 

"Who am I then?" 

"Hard to tell sometimes some days. All I know is you like dangerous prizes." I answered honestly.

"Like the observatory? I think you know more about that than you let on in Nassau." This brought on an idea.

"You noticed that did you? Meet me at twenty degrees, three minutes latitude. Just off the coast of Yucatan. I'll have something to show you there in a few weeks time." I told him and walked away.

*Lola's P.O.V*  
*A few Weeks Later*

James and I have been doing our usual amount of bickering and nothing much has really happened. The men seemed to be getting restless. I suspected that they had been hoping to attack a few ships during this voyage. I also suspect that I might be the reason why this hasn't happened. I felt kind of bad that they were so bored but I was also relieved that nothing has happened. We aren't on our way to Nassau but I don't know where we're going now, James refuses to tell me. As such I've been ignoring him on and off since we left Great Inagua. As of right now he was at the ships helm and I was with the cook below deck. A week or so ago I made dinner for the crew as a thank you and it had been decided unanimously that I would help with the food. I'd like to think that the men have gotten used to my presence and see me as a member but who knows. They have been reasonably hospitable so far but that might have to do with James. James has been less jealous about things so I've taken up to speaking with Red in Spanish every once in a while, I never really realized how much I enjoyed speaking in my native tongue until I was surrounded by mostly English speakers. Anyways back to now. The ships cook, Ezra, and I were making dinner. We decided to start early because James said we would be docking today but no one was allowed to leave the ship so he was letting us have a little party on deck while he was away. I had put together a few rudimentary fishing rods and convinced James to let some of the men fish earlier today. I also got him to stop by an island yesterday so we could get some fruit. They caught a good amount of fish and fruit so Ezra and I were cleaning them.

"What are ye planning t' do with all o' this lass?" Ezra asked.

"Be patient. Tú will see in time. In fact I'll tell you when we finish cleaning everything." I answered with a content smile. 

"Fine." He sighed and turned his attention to the fish. Eventually we finished cleaning everything and Ezra turned to me with expectation.

"We're basically going to have a large scale fish fry and We're going to make drinks and shish kabobs with the fruits. Pass me a bottle of rum." I demanded. Once he gave me it I broke open a coconut and poured the milk in a mug then cut up a pineapple into big cubes. Then I got a bowl and crushed the cubes into a juice before pouring it into the mug with milk and mixing in a good percentage of rum. Once done I held out the mug to Ezra.

"Try it." I said and he took it. He took a cautious drink and seemed surprised to find that tasted good. He immediately finished the mug before looking at me.

"What do ye call this lass?" He asked, amazed. 

"A piña colada." I smiled.

"Well let's starting cooking." Ezra said and stood by me to see what to do. We started off cutting the fruits up and separating what we would use for drinks and to eat. Then we made different kinds of juices to mix with the rum and poured them in rum bottles and marked them so we could tell the difference. Once that was done we started frying the fish on the stove and skewered some of them to roast. The fruit we didn't turn in to juice we skewered and roasted some and just made regular shish kabobs out of the rest. By time night fell everything was ready. Some of the men had been watching us work at different intervals and were enticed by the smell of the food. By the time we pulled into port the crewmen were ready to dig in. We did make sure to have space made on deck and set up some crates like tables to hold everything. I overlooked the process of setting things up and was completely engaged in my duty.

"Lola" James called out to me. I turned to see him swaggering over and smiled at him.

"Sí James?" I answered.

"Come with me, I want t' show ye something." He said and wrapped an arm around my waist before leading me off the ship. I was confused about where he was taking me since he said no one was to leave the ship. He led me through the jungle and to ruins.

"Hacia dónde vamos?" I mumbled to myself. I became even more confused when we started to walk past, who I assumed were, assassin's. I immediately came to the conclusion that since none of them approached or attacked us that James too was an assassin. I never would have guessed but maybe had I not been brought into the game I would have found that out eventually while playing it. I was kind of worried since I had no clue why we were here and why he needed to bring me with him. We continued walking until we reached a type of village. James would stop every so often to greet one of the assassins and they would always look at me in confusion and wonder.

Eventually we reached a fountain and awaiting us was an older man with brown robes and tribal paintings on his grim face. He watched as James and I approached. James released me and went to bow in respect to the man.

"Mentor, I've brought her as you asked." James said. My eyes widened in surprise at his words and I tensed in confusion.

"Well done-" The man began to speak but was cut off by a very familiar voice.

"CARLOTTA?!" Said the wonderfully familiar voice of Mamí. My confusion only grew when I spun around to see my parents gapping at me with a mixture of surprise, confusion and terror on their faces. My eyes trailed over them and down the assassin robes they were wearing. They were adorned in weapons and realization dawned on me. My parents are assassins, they've been lying to me for years. I always assumed that there were no secrets between us but it seems I was wrong. My face twisted in anger and I turned back to the man, I wanted answers from him now. I would question James later but for now I would deal with the very reason for my current situation.

"Why am I here? Why did you ask James to bring me?" I demanded, as calmly as I could.

"You are here because this is where you belong. Follow me and I will explain." He answered and then gestured for my parents to come as well. I nodded in agreement and turned to look for James but he had disappeared. My blood began to boil but I became nervous as well. As we walked I started to think that James didn't actually want to be with me and only led me on so that he could bring me here. I started to question his sincerity but I couldn't think of a time when he seemed insincere. When we eventually reached a building he led us inside and took us to a secluded room. The man stopped and turned to us, gesturing for us to sit down. We sat and waited.

"I am Ah Tabai. I sent for you because it seems that you have a purpose with the assassins for now. I know that you are not of this world." He said and I became apprehensive.

"How-" He cut me off.

"Because I am the one who brought you here." 

"I know. You had James-" Cut off again.

"I brought you to this world, to this time. You were never supposed to end up with James. You were supposed to come here to Tulum. All of you were." He explained and I was speechless. I didn't understand how he possibly could have brought me.

"But then how did she end up with him and what do you mean by all of us?" My father asked.

"I am not sure. When I brought your daughter through, my grip slipped. She never fully made it to Tulum so she must have been dropped somewhere else. I assume since she did not already exist here you both were brought with her to give her a connection to this world. I do not know but I do know that she was meant to be here and as long as she stays her purpose shall be revealed." I watched as he spoke and with each sentence I became even more lost. I didn't understand why I was needed here or why any of this was happening to me but I did know that I needed help, I couldn't take it anymore. I was beginning to hyperventilate and shake. My parents immediately began to panic.

"¡Lolita, por favor, relájese! ¡Respirar, mija! ¡Respirar!" Mamí begged and took my face into her hands, forcing me to look at her. My eyes began to leak and I started to sob.

"¡Mamí, tengo miedo! ¡No entiendo lo que está sucediendo! ¡Traté de mantener la calma acerca de esto, hice realmente! He intentado hacer lo mejor! ¡Incluso esperaba que era un sueño! ¿Por qué es que me suceda esto? ¡Sólo quería jugar mi juego! ¡Nunca quise nada de esto suceda! ¿Estoy maldecido? ¿Hice tan mal para ser maldecido? ¿Me estoy volviendo loco? No siento que soy. ¡Ni siquiera sé ya! ¡Sólo quiero ir a casa! ¡No quiero estar aquí ya! ¡Hay gente tratando de matarme! ¡No quiero morir aquí! ¡Por favor, hacerle devolver nosotros!" I cried and she looked at me with pain and pity. She pulled me to her shoulder and let me cry out everything while Papí rubbed my back. Ah Tabai had also been watching us and seemed to take pity on me as well. He left the room to give us some privacy. It took over twenty minutes for me to stop crying and by then I had just been reduced to sniffles and hiccups every once in a while. My eyes were raw and my throat hurt something fierce. Eventually I pulled away from Mamí and sat up on my own.

"¿por qué no me dices?" I asked, my expression blank.

"We wanted you to have a normal childhood, Poppet. We didn't want you to feel like you had to follow in our footsteps. We wanted you to have a choice." Papí started.

"We always planned to tell you, mija. It's just that a as time went on it became harder to do. Then when tú primo was kidnapped we decided it would be best if you weren't told of the order at all." Mamí continued and I looked at her in confusion.

"¿Mí primo? ¿Qué primo? Pensé que era un único niño." 

"She is. I'm not. You have an uncle, William Miles. He is my older brother. I was adopted into the Grey family when I was seven. His son, Desmond, recently died." I gasped in surprise, it seemed that their memories returned. Desmond Miles was the name of the main character in most of my games. But how is that possible? He's just a video game character, he's not supposed to really exist and he's certainly not supposed to be related to me.

"Pero-" I was cut off by the sound of screams.

"We are under attack! The Templars have found us!" Came from outside.

"Grey family come on! We need to get you three hidden!" Ah Tabai re-entered the room and led us to a hidden staircase. He told us to follow the path and stay hidden before running off. 

"Wait! Lola, you go find somewhere to hide and wait for us. We can't just leave everyone behind." Papí said and turned to go help. Mamí was hesitant to leave but she eventually followed him. I stayed where I was for a while before curiosity and worry took over me. I couldn't just let my family run to their deaths alone. I ran back out and crouched by a wall. I caught sight of dozens of Templars rounding up assassins. Some were already dead while others waited to be killed. I gasped in horror at the sight but that was a huge mistake, one of the men heard me. They turned and saw me crouched. He looked vaguely familiar as well, like the man that had eavesdropped on my father and I. I squeaked in terror and started to run as he approached me. He chased me and for a good while I avoided him but eventually my luck ran out, I had run into a dead end. I turned and watched, fearfully, as he stalked towards me.

"Aren't you the girl from Havana? You are! The governor will be pleased that I caught you. This may just earn me a raise!" He emoted enthusiastically. He was only a few feet away from me when I heard something whistle by. I looked beside my head and saw a dart in the wall, the Templar saw it as well. He cursed and turned around to find James, Edward and my parent coming for him. 

"Yer a damn lousy shot, Edward!" James said as he shot forward to attack the man cornering you. 

"I'm sorry that it's hard to aim while running! Far be it from me t' be less than perfect! Next time I'll be sure t' stop and properly aim the blow gun! In fact, next time why don't you try taking the shot? Maybe I'll learn something from it!" Edward shot back, sarcastically. 

"Maybe I will! You could stand t' have yer ass shown up more often! Maybe some of the air will leave that bloated head of yours! That would sure do the likes of you some good!" James retorted as he readied his blade. The Templar noticed that he was clearly out numbered and took the opportunity to run for it.

"Lolita! What are you doing here?! You were supposed to be hiding mija! You could have been killed!" Mamí ran up to me and pulled me into a hug. I didn't answer and just hugged her back. I looked over her shoulder to see James look at me before running off with Edward after the Templar. After a few seconds Mamí pulled back and began to lead me somewhere, along with Papí. After a few minutes we reached house-like place. We entered and Mamí immediately led me to a bedroom.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Poppet? We should go speak to Ah Tabai. We'll send James to check up on you later." Papí said before he and Mamí left me behind once again. I sighed and decided to just take their advice, today has been pretty damn tiring. I undressed and only left on my underwear and shirt before getting in the bed. Not a moment passed before I was out cold. 

*James P.O.V*

The bastard got away. He reached the ship before we could even set foot on the docks. I was looking for Lola when I ran into her parents. I already knew she would be pissed at me but I wanted a chance to explain before she could close me out.

"James! Did you get him?" Grey asked.

"No. He reached the ship before Edward and I could get close. How is Lola? Is she doing alright?" I asked.

"Go find out for yourself. She's sleeping en su cama." Carmen answered and nodded in farewell before making my way to Lola. I entered the older Grey's bedroom and found Lola sleeping in the bed. Her hair was a mess, her face was red, her eyes were puffy, and her lips were swollen but to me she was still incredibly beautiful. I have never been so afraid to lose someone in my life so seeing her cornered like that earlier really made me want to kill someone and then when Edward missed the shot I wasn't willing to risk Lola being taken then and there. I sighed and found a chair before placing it by the bed and sitting down to wait for her to wake up.

"James" I heard her mumble in her sleep. This brought a smirk to my face before I reached out and took her hand. Her lips curved upwards and she intertwined our fingers. My smirk turned into a smile and when I realized this I scoffed at myself.

"My God ye're making me an outright fool." I said but in all honesty I didn't really mind. I don't know what's going to happen when she wakes up but I do know that no matter what she says I'm not going to give her up. I began to think about a conversation I had with her mother a few months prior to meeting her. I swear that woman is a psychic or witch. 

*A few months prior to chapter 2* 

I had just finished a mission and and was on my way to check in with my mentor. 

"Hola James." Greeted Carmen Grey. I assumed her husband was with their daughter. They generally preferred to switch off when receiving missions so that they didn't leave their only child out in the open. 

"Mornin'" She fell into step with me.

"How have you been?" I could tell that she was making a deliberate effort to speak English.

"Fine. How's domestic life?" 

"It's wonderful. Mí Lolita is growing up so fast. She's already getting offers for marriage. Of course mí esposo isn't having it. Have you met anyone?" I just knew that was coming. She made it a habit to ask about my love life whenever we spoke

"No. No ones caught my eye. I'm not actually looking for a relationships right now." I answered, as usual.

"James, you should really start looking for someone while you're still young. Tú wouldn't believe how wonderful it feels to fall in love." Carmen emoted with a dramatic swoon.

"I enjoy my life as is." I rolled my eyes.

"I wish you could meet my daughter. She is so sweet and I swear one look at her and you would fall in love." She said and I internally laughed. Carmen was a beautiful woman and no doubt her daughter would be too but I found it comical how she put her on that much of a pedestal.

"No offense but I don't think anyone could change my mind." 

"Really? Then how would you like to put that to the test?" She challenged.

"How so?" 

"In a few months time Lola and I will need passage to Havana. You will provide that. If when you see her you don't fall in love or at least find yourself attracted to her I'll leave you alone about it." She bargained.

"Deal"


	9. Assassin Heritage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so I know this took a while and I'm sorry but things got hectic and they still are but it's okay. This chapter I didn't use a song title cause I listened to a lot of songs while writing this.  
> Songs:  
> Fright tonight by Jordan Sweeto  
> GUY by lady gaga   
> You're so creepy by ghost town  
> The show must go on by famous last words   
> Fire by PVRIS

*James P.O.V*

*Present day in the past*

I was doomed from the start. I truly didn't believe that Lola would catch my eye, and for good reason. I only realized how wrong I was when she finally came on deck just before we got to Cuba. I'm sure that I'm not in love with her but I feel like I could be in time. That's what really sets her apart from anyone else I've met. That and she doesn't perpetually piss me off which everyone seems to do at some point. I find it downright impossible to be angry with her. 

*An hour or two later*

I jerked awake at the feeling of Lola's hand leaving mine, I must've fallen asleep at some point. I turned to see her glaring at me and shifting over to put distance between us. 

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" 

"You completed your mission. You don't need to play these games anymore!" 

"What games are ye talking about?" I was sincerely confused now.

"Stop pretending to care about me!" I looked at her in shock.

"What the hell are ye talking about?! I never pretended anything!"

"Stop lying! You only brought me on the ship because you wanted to bring me here! You never cared about my safety!" She accused.

"Ye don't know what yer talking about!"

"Excuse me! James you brought me to an unfamiliar island without telling me and then brought me to some stranger and then left me!"

"Ye weren't in any danger!"

"How do you know that? How did you know he wasn't going to kill me? Did you even ask why he wanted me?"

"If he wanted ye dead he wouldn't have had me bring ye here."

"So what? If he did want me dead you would have killed me, right? I can't trust you after all this! I shouldn't have ever trusted you!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her close enough that I could make out the flecks of color in her beautiful eyes. I was beyond livid at this point.

"Can ye hear yerself right now?! Would ye just stop?! Please just stop for one second and think! There are so many other ways I could've done things if I didn't care about ye. I could have easily left ye at the mercy of every man on the ship when we were sailing. If I didn't care then I could have just left ye t' be kidnapped by the Templars in Havana. If I was just trying t' bring ye here then I wouldn't have been nice about it. Trust me it would have been just as easy t' tie ye up and drag ye here. If I didn't care about ye then I wouldn't be here right now. I could have just left and sailed to Nassau or somewhere else once I completed my mission but I didn't leave. I stayed behind. I put myself in a situation to be killed if the bastard actually had the guts t' shoot or stab me because I was so concerned with keeping ye safe. I could have even left right after the attack but I stayed and waited for ye t' wake up because I wanted t' know that ye were okay. I didn't have t' do any of the things I've done so far but I did them because I cared. You don't even know what happened yet yer so quick t' make assumptions and accuse me of nonsense. I didn't get a mission t' bring ye here until we were leaving Great Inagua and I certainly wouldn't have brought ye here if I thought ye would be killed! Everything I've done is because I cared and my feelings for ye have been pretty damn blatant but ye obviously have overlooked everything that's happened!" 

I was breathing raggedly and I had anger vibrating through me but when I took in her face I saw a shift in demeanor. Her eyes had gotten softer and seemed to be laughing at me. Her lips were fighting the urge to lift upward into a smile and she was shaking as well, but not with anger. She was shaking with laughter. This made all of my anger leave me. I was left with nothing but confusion.

"I know" As soon as this words left her lips she broke out in a wide smile and giggles streaming out like tears. 

"What?" 

"I know James. I'm sorry I just needed to be sure that you would tell me the truth. I thought by making you angry you would only speak honestly." She smiled but I could see the guilt in her eyes.

"So ye purposely pissed me off?" I glared at her.

"Yes." She mumbled nervously. I glared at her for a few minutes until I got her squirming. I then pulled her into a hug that left her frozen in surprise.

"If ye were anyone else I would have left ye for that." I said and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

"I know."

*Lola's P.O.V*

I honestly expected him to be extremely pissed off at me I never considered that he would get over it so fast. I was serious when I asked if he would kill me. I wanted to know just how deep his feelings for me ran. I had a feeling that they were far beyond simply liking me and I was right. His reaction just proved how far he would go for me. 

"Thank you, James." 

"For what?" He asked, looking down at me.

"For caring about me." I pecked his lips lightly and smiled brightly at him. 

"It would have been impossible for me t' not care." He responded and I blushed bright red.

"Do you just have some morbid obsession with seeing me turn red?" I mumbled and he chuckled.

"Maybe I do, lass. Maybe I do." 

"Well stop." I pouted at him.

"How can I?" He responded, leaning in to kiss me. 

"Is that mí niña I hear?" We heard coming from outside of the room. James quickly moved away from me just before Mamí and Papí walked in.

"Hola mamí. Hola papí." I greeted them.

"Mija, are you feeling alright? You look like a mess." Mamí asked pulling a lock of my hair and I yelped and pulled away. 

"Estoy bien, Mamí. You worry too much." I smiled at her.

"I'm a mother, Lolita. It's my job to worry. If I didn't who would." She joked and I slyly looked at James out of the corner of my eye. 

"He would." I mumbled under my breath but Mamí caught what I said and giggled at the slight flush that came to James face.

"Is that so, James? You worry about mí niña that much?" Mamí teased, staring him down. 

"No comment." He responded and avoided her eyes.

"It's to not be the one blushing for once." I commented with a smirk and smiled coyly when he glared at me. The three of us continued our banter until we heard someone clearing their throat and turned to see Papí glaring at James.

"Papí! Stop looking at James like that! I thought he was a good friend of yours." I scolded.

"That doesn't mean I want to hear about his relationship with my daughter." Papí retorted.

"You know he's a good guy. What are you so upset for?" I asked.

"You're my daughter, Lola. No man is good enough for you." Papí answered monotone.

"Well you don't have to worry about that since we technically aren't together... yet." I whispered the last part and could practically sense the grin James was fighting to keep off of his face.

"Aren't you supposed to speak with Ah Tabai, Lola?" Mamí asked before Papí could say anything. 

"What for?" I asked, completely confused.

"Your purpose Lola." Mamí responded cryptically and I realized that she said that because James was here with us.

"That's right. I'll go see him now." I said getting out of the bed and going through Mamí's things until I found a brush. I fixed my hair before heading to the door.

"I'll take ye t' him." James said jogging up behind me.

"That's fine James. We'll take her. You should go see if there are any mission that could use your expertise." Papí quickly intervened. James raised an eyebrow suspiciously but nodded and took off. 

"Come Lolita. We'll take you to Ah Tabai." Mamí said and I followed her and Papí to the same building we had entered earlier when we first spoke with him. 

"There you are. I think it's time we get started." Ah Tabai said when we entered.

"Get what started?" 

"Your training."

"Mentor you don't mean-" Mamí started but was cut off.

"Yes. You're daughter is to join us. She must become an assassin." Ah Tabai said.

"No. I-I can't! I can't kill people! You never said anything about having to kill people!" I shook my head profusely. 

"Relax. You don't need to kill anyone. You just need to train for now. Since you're unfamiliar with our lifestyle I'll leave your parents to train you for now. I'll check on your progress regularly." Ah Tabai said.


	10. This Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I'm not gonna lie I've been finding it very hard to get into the state of mind of writing this but I did it. However this is more of a filler and doesn't have much of a purpose than to be cute and help transition.

*Three Months Later*  
*Lola's P.O.V*

I waited excitedly by the coast for the ship I sincerely hoped would appear soon. Well actually I was up on the cliff, sitting behind a crumbling pillar. For the last three months I've been doing accelerated training. Ah Tabai wasn't sure when my purpose here would become clear but he felt that it would be best if I trained at a faster pace than other trainees just in case anything happened. James set sail a little over a month ago and we received word that he would be returning soon. I don't know how I knew he would be arriving today but I was sure that it would happen. Before he left he took it upon himself to personally train me in sword fighting. I'm not the best fighter there is but I can hold my own now. Mamí took over teaching me combat and Papí took over teaching me everything else that an assassin should know how to do. I still suck at hand to hand combat but I'm doing pretty well in the other aspects of my training. I've almost mastered free running but I just have pace myself to make sure I don't fall to my death by accident. I'm also very good with pistols, probably because of all the shooting games I played at home. 

At first James was completely against me becoming an assassin but when Ah Tabai suggested that he help train me he became my reluctant instructor. His rationale was that if he could in some way make sure I was fully trained that I wouldn't die. Up until he left we practiced sword fighting and tracking on a daily basis and even after he was gone I had Mamí take his place as my sparring partner. I planned on surprising him with my progress but I might not have the time. It's already midday and I've been waiting for hours but there's not sight of his ship from my vantage point.

"Lolita, are you okay?" Mamí asked walking towards me. I had unconsciously started pouting as I got lost in my thoughts.

"Sí Mamí. Pero I'm starting to think he's never going to come. I really thought today was going to be the day." I whined.

"Lolita, it's barely past lunch. Give him some time mija. There's eleven more hours in the day." Mamí laughed at me.

"I know but if he's not here by now chances are he's not gonna be here today. I wanted to show him what I learned from you and Papí. At this rate even if he does show up today I probably won't have the time to show him." I turned to her and scowled. She was extremely amused by my situation and it was annoying me.

"Someone's in love~" Mamí sang. I sighed gustily and got up.

"I'll see you later Mamí. I'm gonna go and practice throwing knives or something." I said and sulkily started walking to the ledge of the cliff. 

"You go ahead and do that Lolita. I'll just tell James to find you tomorrow." I froze and turned to her in confusion.

"What are y-" I started but was cut off by a hand on my shoulder.

"I see someone missed me." A familiarly smug voice announced from behind me. I spun around and gapped at James' smirking face.

"¿Qué? ¿Pero cuándo llegaste?" I asked.

"I've been here for hours." He shrugged.

"¡Tú bastardo! I've been waiting for you all day and you're just now coming to me!" I hissed angrily. He chuckled at my outburst and took a step towards me. 

"Relax-" He reached out for me but I slapped his hand away.

"No! Don't touch me! I don't want to see you right now!" I stomped to the cliff edge and sky dived into a bed of hay. I took off running in the direction of the forest. I knew James would follow me and when he couldn't find me in the trees he would be worried but I was too pissed to care at this point. 

"LOLA!" He yelled from behind me. I ignored him and ran straight into the forest. When I put enough distance between us I decided to change directs twice, just to make he wasn't still tailing me. The first thing I did when I felt safe was climb into a tree, I needed a vantage point. I swiftly yet carefully made my way from branch to branch, keeping my ears open for any footsteps. I kept moving until I reached the edge of a clearing. I stopped on the outer most tree and climbed into the leafy part of the tree and waited. It wasn't long before I heard James' voice.

"I can't believe I lost her! What the hell was she thinking running off like that? Jaysus! I really need t' find her before something happens." He spoke to himself while running through the trees. I smirked and decided to watch him panic. He was running blindly right now I think his worry was getting to him because he nearly fell a few times and he looked shocked every single time as if that had never happened before. After a while I started to feel guilty that I was causing him so much grief and was just enjoying his worry. I sighed and went a branch, by this paint James' was too distraught to keep running and stood looking around. I was in a different tree not too far away but a branch higher than him. I noticed that there was a bed of leaves not too far away from the tree he was in and an evil idea started to form. A mischievous smile came onto my face and I prepared to leap.

"JAMES!" I yelled. He turned to me and that's when I leaped. His eyes widened when he realized what I was doing. I had thrown myself at him and knocked him out of the tree. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held my waist while we free fell into the leaf pile. I laughed when he breathed in relief at the safe landing. 

"Why?"I pulled back and sat up in his lap. He kept his arms around me and I blushed at just how unreal he looked. He was gorgeous. His hair was slightly skewed and his eyes were bright as they reflected the light from the sun. His jaw was set and he glared at me but it wasn't very effective because his hands were caressing the skin on my lower back. Honestly all it did was make him even hotter and if I didn't know he was trying to intimidate me I would classify it as a smolder. I hesitated for a moment before leaning down and placing a quick shy kiss on his lips. I blushed brightly and looked away from him.

"Because I missed you. I wanted to be the first person you saw when you arrived so I waited for you everyday." I mumbled. I toyed with the edge of his coat and hid my face behind my hair. He was quiet for a while and when he started to sit up I tensed up out of fear. He grabbed my chin and pulled me into a kiss at first it was chaste and gentle but it was long before it turned heated. His lips and tongue and brought me to a state of mindless lust. I clawed at his back and tried to push myself as close to him as possible. His hands had dipped down and grabbed my ass, squeezing and caressing. One of his hands moved up to my hair and in a tight grip pulled me back to take in air. I moaned pitifully at the loss of sensation and panted with my eyes half lidded. Our lips were literally centimeters apart and I felt a need to reconnect our lips but his hand in my hair wouldn't let me. I whined out of frustration and tried to remove his hand from my hair but he took up marking my neck before I could put any strength into my efforts. I let out a surprised gasp and whimpered at the pleasurable sensation. Once there was a well developed mark on my skin he just kissed me and kept me pressed against him.

"I missed ye too, love. I'm sorry I didn't come straight to ye but I had t' meet with Ah Tabai first and that took longer than I thought it would. I promise next time if ye don't find me first I'll come to you first." He whispered against my skin. I smiled breathlessly and went to speak but that was cut off by a moan when he latched onto my neck once again.

"James~" I moaned out loud when he came across my sweet spot and arched into him.

"I need ye t' promise me something." He whispered in my ear.

"What?" I asked halfway out of my mind with pleasure.

"I can't tell you. Ye have to agree first." He responded and then started nibbling the shell of my ear.

"Uh-" I couldn't properly answer.

"Just say yes Lola. I promise it's nothing bad." He husked into my ear and moved to press a quick chaste kiss to my lips. I tried to deepen it but he pulled away and kept a firm grip of my hair. I groaned and nodded my head.

"Whatever it is I promise." I mumbled and he smiled sweetly at me.

"Promise me that ye won't go on any missions without me and the next time I set sail ye'll come with me." He said. I found his concern for me kind of cute but I found his request for me to come with to be the sweetest thing ever.

"I thought you only wanted me to promise you one thing." I whined playfully.

"Lola." He growled.

"Fine. I promise I won't take any missions without you and I'll go with you next time you set sail. Happy now?" 

"Yes." That was all he said before I ended on my back with his lips against my neck and his hands up my shirt.

"JAMES!" I yelled out in surprise. He removed himself from my neck and laughed at my expression.

"I missed this." He said once he stopped laughing. 

"Me too." I answered. James lowered himself until he was level with my breast and made himself comfortable. It was long before we both passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

*Lola’s P.O.V*

We didn’t stay asleep for long. It was only for about an hour or two. When I woke up it was still just as bright as before but James was already awake. He had moved me so that we were sitting up against a tree and I was in his lap. I was leaning on his chest, directly over his heart. Hearing the steady thumping in my ear only relaxed me more and I smiled at the tranquility of the moment. I knew as an assassin trainee, but mainly through playing the games, that the life of an assassin is rarely so peaceful. One has to worry about not only stopping Templars but keeping the creed alive in a time when the powers that be see you as nothing more than a threat to society. 

“How’re you feeling?” James asked startling me out of my thoughts.

“Happy.” I sat up and faced him with a large smile on my face. 

“Really?” He whispered.

“Yeah.” 

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Because?”

“Because I’m with you.” He blinked in shock before a gentle smile slipped onto his face.

“You’re really not giving me any reason to back off are you?" He pressed a quick kiss to my lips before gesturing for me to get up. 

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously as I stood up.

"Nothing. I want to see if you practiced since I left." He said getting up as well. He unsheathed his sword and waited for me to unsheathe mine. I complied and got into the proper stance.

"While we do this why don't you tell me how things went with your mission?" I suggested. He considered it for a second before nodding.

"Alright." He lunged at me.

"What did Ah Tabai send you to do this time?" I asked sidestepping him and swinging low, aiming for his leg.

"Assassinate Governor Torres." He responded, parrying my strike.

"Oh and how did that go?" I quickly backed away from him. I knew I wasn't strong enough to fend him off if he tried to hit my sword aside. 

"Kenway screwed me up and let him get away." James swung harder than before, almost hitting my arm.

"How about we try not to amputate my arm?" I warned, raising my voice. He paused and nodded in apology.

"I'm going to have to find him all over again." I lunged as he spoke and our swords clashed.

"Soon?" He shook his head and started to push harder on my sword.

"First I have to take out a slaver. Kenway is gonna help, but only to make up for his idiocy." My arm began to shake but just before my arms gave out I spun away from his blade and quickly lunged, relying on the element of surprise.

"I assume I'll be coming as well." He looked at me in surprise but succeeded in jumping away.

"Of course." I smiled brightly at him and lunged again making quick, hard, strikes at him. 

"Good. I'd be pissed if you left me behind after making me promise to go with you." He had countered every strike but had started backing up in the process. 

"Missed me that much, huh?" My eyes narrowed at his smirk and my strikes became that much stronger. I had a tactic. There was a root coming up behind him. I was leading him into it so I could knock away his sword when he tripped.

"Keep talking and I'll have to revoke my promise." He stopped speaking but continued to smirk. Suddenly a smirk blossomed on my face as terror and surprise came across his. My plan had worked. As he fell I was quick to knock the sword out of his hand and leveled mine with his chest.

"..." He stared at me in shock.

"Maybe next time instead of concentrating on taunting me you should concentrate on beating me." I mocked him. He pushes my sword away and moves to stand before wiping off his pants.

"Nice job. It's sad that I got beat by a child but at least you've been practicing." He smiles at me and I feel pride fill me. I smile back and tackle him in a hug.

"Gracias tù viejo bastardo. Te amo. Tù maldito cradle robber." I said, but of course I didn't really mean it. I paid really close attention to his face and noticed that he had dark bags under his eyes. He must not have slept well for weeks.

"I know the first and last part were insults but what did the middle mean." He asked and I blushed heavily.

"Nothing." I answered and moved to run away again.

"DAMN IT LOLA!" He yelled and started chasing me.

We ran for hours before we were too tired to move. We forced ourselves into a tree and took another nap together. This time I was comfortably in between his legs with my face nuzzled into his neck. Neither of us woke up until after sunset and that was only because we heard Mamí calling us. We both tiredly got up and made our way home. After my first night here James put my stuff where he slept whenever he stayed. We had been sharing ever since. I left the room to change my clothes and when I got back James was already under the blanket. I quickly made my way over to him and slipped under the blanket. I turned my back to him and he immediately pulled me to his chest and spooned me. Since our first night this has been our sleeping position.

"Night, love." James said.

"Goodnight James. Te amo, Cariño." I responded before closing my eyes to sleep.

*Lola's Dream*

It's weird. I'm standing in a giant room. It was kind of creepy and decrepit but not scary. I know I've never been here before but it feels like I should be here. 

"This is the observatory." A voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw a woman in white with a helmet on her head, Minerva. I recognized her from the games I played. Her appearance only cemented the fact that this was real. The Assassins are real and so are the Templars and so is the fact that I'm stuck in the early 1700's.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Because this is where you are needed." She answered.

"Needed?" 

"Yes. In a few years time the observatory will be discovered. In that time you must train, become stronger, and wait. When the observatory is found you must take the vials and hide them. Tell no one of this time what you must do." 

"Why me?" 

"Because only you can do it."

"But why couldn't it have been Papí?" 

"You are the only one who can do it."

"But-" 

"ENOUGH! I've told you what needs to be done. In order for things to occur as they should you must be the one to hide the vials. When the time comes I will be back." Minerva cut me off. I shakily nodded.

*Reality*

I jolted awake and sat up straight. I turned and sat at the edge of the bed, just breathing deeply. Behind me, James shifted, half awake, and tiredly sat up to wrap to his arms around me.

"What's wrong lass?" He asked resting his head on my shoulder and pulling me back to his chest. 

"Nothing, mí amor. It was just a bad dream. Go back to sleep." He shook his head and gently squeezed me.

"No. Talk t' me, love. What was the dream about?" He asked. 

"I don't wanna tell you." I answered petulantly.

"Come on. You might feel better." He prompted and I shook my head in refusal. He groaned and began to unconsciously rub my stomach. It was a pretty nice sensation and I started to feel drowsy again. 

"I can't tell you." I replied sleepily.

"Fine. Then come and lay back down. I got so used to sleeping with you that I'll have trouble sleeping without you." He muttered and gently guided me into a fetal position with him lined up against my body and radiating a comfortable heat. 

*The Next Day*

"Lola." I heard Mamí calling my name through the door as I drowsily opened my eyes. James was still against my back but his hand had moved. One was on my stomach but the other was cradling my breast. Seeing this caused me to blush. I gently grabbed his sleeve and tugged his hand, making him let go. He groaned and sort of shifted before placing his hand back where it was. I sighed and raised the blanket up to our shoulders to cover the area before calling out to Mamí.

"Come in!" She entered the room alone and raised an eyebrow at our position in bed.

"I see. You were too comfortable to get up." She teased and you turned brighter red.

"I just didn't wanna wake up James." I mumbled in embarrassment. 

"He does look like he needs the sleep." She said taking in the bags under his eyes, the paleness of his skin, and the lack of movement aside from his breathing.

"I know." I answered, kind of concerned for his health when I'm not there. 

"Lolita. I'm sure he's fine." Mamí said, smiling reassuringly at me.

"I know Mamí. I just don't want him to get sick if he can't sleep." 

"Mija relax. James is fully capable of taking care of himself. He would never let that happen to himself. Especially because if he did he wouldn't be able to see you for a while." I felt James hands twitch and knew that he had woken up.

"Mamí, how would you feel about me going with James on his next mission?" I asked and felt James tense against my back.

"Yo no se Lolita. Tú Papí would not like the idea. Y yo will probably become loco with worry. However you should get used to the process for when you start." Mamí replied hesitantly.

"Mamí you know James will keep an eye on me. He would never let anything happen to me." I said not just for her but for him as well. His hand across my stomach squeezed quickly and I knew just what was going to happen when Mamí left.

"I know Lola." Mamí said with a bright smile and walked out of the room. 

"You really trust me that much?" James asked.

"Yeah. But I probably shouldn't after you basically molested me." I deadpan squeezing the hand holding my breast. Just to be a jerk he did a tight squeeze of my breast on his own, making me squirm a bit, before slowly loosening his grip.

"It's not molesting if you enjoyed it." He replied.

"The part where you grabbed my breast or the part where you tried to massage it?"

"All of the above." He smirked.

"Wanna move your hand now?" I asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's soft." 

"Seriously?" 

"Yes." 

"You just like touching me."

"Well of course. That comes as no surprise to anyone."

"You're too honest." I whined.

"No. I'm just the right amount of honest." 

"Stop."

"No. I enjoy annoying you." He responded and nuzzled into the back of my neck.

"Tú maldito bastardo." I said, affectionately.

"You love me." He teased

"I don't know. I don't think I can love someone so annoying." I teased back.

"Admit it." He pressed and squeezed me closer.

"Sorry I can't do that." 

"So stubborn." He groaned.

"I know. It's one of my better qualities." I answered sarcastically.

"I wouldn't say so."

"Oh really? Then what is?" I asked.

"Your lips." I looked back at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"They're amazing but when they don't move they're heaven. Your stubbornness comes second to that." He smirked at me and I glared right back. 

"Good. Now I know to never let them stop moving. I wouldn't want to seem compliant." 

"What a crying shame." 

"You know if you want silence so bad I could just get up now and leave you to your thoughts."

"That wouldn't work."

"Why not?"

"Because I could hear that beautiful voice continents away." He pressed a loving kiss to my shoulder.

"Shut up." I mumbled with a blush staining my cheeks. 

"That's another one of my favorite things about you. It's so easy to make you red."

"Alright Mr. Casanova. When are we going to Kingston?"

"We set sail in two days. I figured that would be enough time to convince you to come with me and convince your father to let you go." 

"You thought it would take two day to convince me and my parents?"

"No. I knew you and your mother would agree within an hour. The extra time was to convince your father."

"I don't know if I should be insulted that you assumed that I would be so easy to convince or amused that you took into account mí padres semi-hatred for you."

"Your father's semi-hatred for me?" 

"Yeah. He hates any man that tries to take his only daughter from him."

"Then he shouldn't be worried. I'm sure after a while of dealing with your stubbornness and constant rejection that I'll give you right back."

"Rejection?"

"You refuse to be honest about your feelings for me and if I wasn't so stubborn myself we probably wouldn't be together right now."

"If it's such an issue then why don't you admit it first? Let the world know how you feel about me and I might consider doing the same." 

"Fine. You're stubborn, rude, argumentative, spoiled, and strange." 

"¡Tú bastardo!"

"Relax. You're also beautiful, smart, brave, lovable, and a fine cook. I appreciate the effort you put into our relationship and I have never met a woman before that has kept me so focused on them. I can say without a doubt that I love being with you. You keep things interesting." He finished. I blinked in surprise and turned to face him.

"Really?" I whispered.

"Really." I beamed at him and pulled him into a kiss.

"I'm so lucky to have you." I said against his lips.

"Me too." 

*Two days later*

"I don't understand why you need to go with him." Papí argued while I was saying my goodbyes to Mamí.

"Mí amor let it go. Lola is eighteen and is going to be an assassin. She must experience things for herself if she is to protect herself out there. We can't always be there to protect her especially when we have our own missions to attend to. Mí querido esposo is there anyone other than ourselves that you could trust to defend our niña with their life besides James?" Mamí asked, placating Papí.

"Why must you be so beautifully convincing, love? You know I can't refuse you." Papí answered, kissing her cheek.

"Grey you know I would never let anything happen to her. She's probably already memorized the island. If anything this'll give her the chance to train in a different area and learn to adjust to her surroundings. Just look at it as a necessary part of her training." James reasoned.

"You make a good point. Fine. Once again, I'm trusting you with my only daughter. Bring her back in one piece. If I find a single bruise on her the next time I see her I will not hesitate to cut you open. Hell, if there is merely a cut in her clothing I'm coming for you. Bring her back the same way you received her. That also includes her virginity." He whispered the last part menacingly into James ear, in the way only an overprotective father could, but I heard him anyways.

"Papí stop threatening James and give me a hug so we can leave." I whined. 

"Alright poppet." Papí gave me a tight hug before Mamí took his place. 

"We love you, Mija. Come back safely to us. Alright?" Mamí was very sad to see me go, she was tearing up. I guess seeing her only daughter leave her for a second time was heartbreaking to watch. 

"Yes Mamí. I love you too. I'll be back soon enough. Adíos." I responded and walked onto the ship with James. I waved at them from the deck and then joined James at the helm. 

"Welcome back lass." Said the quartermaster, Amos.

"Glad to be back." I responded with a smile. We spoke for a while before I decided to head below deck to the kitchen. 

"There ye are lass! Took a bit t' get down here didn't ye?" Ezra greeted heartily. I'm not going to lie, I kind of missed him. When I was on the ship before he became like an older brother or uncle to me, he's got like twelve years on me. 

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I was talking to Amos. How've you been? Was the party a success?" I asked.

"Not too bad. It was a great success. The men have been craving those drinks you made something fierce. I'd say you made yourself some lifetime friends and if the whole pirate thing doesn't work you could open up a tavern and make a killing." Ezra laughed and I joined in.

"I don't know if I could deal with rowdy drunken pirates daily. Although I'm sure it wouldn't be so different from now." I responded and laughed right along. We spent the rest of the time talking until it was time to start putting meals together. I had noticed that they made sure to stock fish and various meats while I was away. Before we set sail I thought it would be a good idea to pick some herbs on the island to add taste to the food. I showed Ezra different ways to marinate the meat and we salted what we didn't use in order to preserve it. When ever it was time to eat we had dozens of men standing outside of the kitchen practically salivating. 

*A few weeks later*

*James P.O.V* 

"I'll be back tonight. Wait on the ship. If you're going anywhere let Amos know. Tomorrow we'll work on climbing and traveling by roof top." I told Lola when we arrived at Kingston. Before we left Ah Tabai told me not to let the sage, Prins, or any Templars whatsoever to see Lola under any circumstances. We were standing in my cabin and and I needed to meet Kenway soon.

"But I thought I was going to see you in action." She whined in disappointment.

"You can't. Ah Tabai doesn't want you to be involved in this mission." I told her.

"But why not?" 

"If you come you'll have to kill people." I knew she was still uncomfortable with the thought of taking a life.

"Really? Well then I guess I'll have to wait here." She mumbled with a pout. 

"I promise we'll find a mission for you to do later on that doesn't involve killing anyone." I said and kissed the pout off her lips. 

"Mmmm. Fine but hurry back to me and don't die." She teased against my lips. I pulled back after a minute and turned to leave. 

"I'll do my best not to." I said sarcastically and sauntered out of the door. It was past midday and the sun was high in the sky. I made my way to the docks before getting as close as possible to Prins' plantation without being seen. I climbed a nearby windmill and sat down to wait. I'm not sure how much time had passed before Kenway finally arrived but the sun was already setting.

"Wouldn't you prefer meeting in a pub?" He said once he was seated beside me.

"I came to Kingston chasing a target. Getting pissed ain't a priority." He responded, glancing at him.

"We could work together on this you know. It's Lauren Prins you're after, I want his prisoner."

"We're after the sage as well Edward. Careful who you cross."

"May the best man win."

"There's guards patrolling that property from end to end. Looks to me like they use bells to signal trouble. See there. We'll want to disable those before reaching too far. With so many men about we won't be able to rely on stealth alone. So I'll do what I can to distract and draw their attention, giving you a chance to cut them down." I explained pointing out a nearby bell. As I spoke I took out a small knife and used it to cut my thumb. I spread the blood on my lips like lipstick and took out my hair along with the bandana while Edward looked off. 

"Ready?" I asked when I was done, drawing his attention. He squinted and leaned back in surprise.

"Your name is not James is it?"

"Not most days. Come on." I laughed and stood up before jumping off the roof into a bed of hay below. Edward followed behind me and we made our way to the plantation.

"If you see Prins before I do, kill him and there'll be a bit of coin in it for you. Alright?" I said, facing him. 

"Damn lad. How is it you're a woman?" He asked, amused.

"Christ Edward. Is that something that needs explaining? Now I'm here to do a job. I'll let you be amused later." I said. I was getting upset that this idiot wasn't taking our situation seriously. We made our way to the gate outside of Prins' house. It was being watched by two guards. I held my side and hunched over as if I was in pain. I pretended to limp up to the gate.

"Halt! Stand your ground!" One of the men said, drawing their sword.

"Please. I've been shot. I need aide."

"Christ Thompson look at her. She's hurt." I held back the need to roll my eyes.

"Dreadfully sir. I'm poorly. I'm faint." I responded and he put away his sword. The other guard opened the gate while first one approached to help me.

"Take an arm lass."

"Bless you lads." I said out of false gratitude and allowed him to wrap his arm around me and waited until I was past the gate before pulling away and using my hidden blade to stab his throat. Then I unsheathed my sword and sliced the other guard's throat open.

*Lola's P.O.V*

I was below deck with Ezra and we were preparing dinner. 

"Did James seem like he was acting strange to you lately?" I asked after a while of silence. 

"I don't know. I don't spend much time with the captain. Sorry lass." Ezra answered with a smile.

"It's fine." I said and forced a smile. I was sure he wasn't telling the whole truth about his mission but I didn't know why. 

*Back to...James?*

I can't believe this ugly bastard actually got me but at least I can say I found the Roberts first. He caught me with a gun to the head and I had no choice but to listen to him He lead me to the second story balcony. We saw Edward leaving the gazebo behind Prins' house.

"Heads up Kenway! I found your man!" I called out to him. He looked up at us.

"I remember you. The Templar from Havana."

"I'm no Templar mate. That was just a ruse mate. We've come here to save your ass from this slaver." He responded.

"Save me? I work for Mr. Prins."

"Well then he's a poor man to call master. He meant to sell you out to the Templars."

"Oh you can't trust anyone it seems-" I hurriedly elbowed Roberts away and jumped over the balcony while he tried to regain his balance. He shot the bell tower and alerted the guards. They came rushing in and Edward and I took off running. We ended up splitting up and I got away with ease. I waited for him off the plantation and smiled at the thought of him running for his life. It wasn't long before he found me.

"Lost your man again did ya?" I smirked while he approached me.

"Ay Roberts' a devil with queer man with a queer aversion to kindness."

"Suppose that's two men I've lost today. So what's your real name lass?" He asked walking in front of me.

"Mary Read to my mum and them I call friends." I replied as I sauntered over to him.

"But not a word of it to anyone or I'll unman you as well." Threatened and pointed my blade at his crotch. I winked before turning away and putting some distance between us.

"Does the lass know?" His question made me pause and my expression became blank. 

"No." I responded.

"You're not serious are ya? Do you even plan on telling her?" He questioned, sounding strangely upset about this.

"I don't know." I was being honest.

"You have to tell her mate."

"It's none of your business. Why do you care?" Why the hell was he trying to tell me what to do. He usually only cares about money and the likes.

"I don't. I just don't want to see this blow up in your face if she finds out from anyone but you. You care about her don't you?" He asked.

"That's none of your business." 

"Cut the crap lass. We both know if she left you then you would be devastated. Unless you want to lose her I suggest you tell her, soon." 

"Mind your own damned business Kenway!" I said with finality.

"Fine. But for someone that preaches to me about doing the right thing and using my head you're being pretty damn hypocritical right now." He responded and I walked away. Christ why does he decide to actually do the moral thing when it involves pissing me off? I'm no fool. I know he's right but for the life of me I don't know how to tell her. This is honestly the one time I've ever been legitimately afraid of what someone thought of me and it's about Lola. Never in a million years did I think I would fall for someone almost ten years younger than me and a female at that. One thing I do know is that Edward, for once in his life, was right. I've got to tell her before she finds out and I end up losing her.


	12. Potential Breakup Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just realized when looking at this chapter that first part had been missing so if you read it before 4-29-16 then you should probably re-read it.

*Lola's P.O.V*

I know I thought James was acting strange before but he's really getting me worried now. Lately he's been kind of like a carousel, going in circles, and it's making me dizzy. One day he'll be really clingy and the next he'll stay as far away from me as possible. One day he'll brood for hours on end and the next he'll be downright friendly. It's been going on for months and I'm getting scared. it's been making my head hurt trying to keep up with him and his moods.

"Lola?! Where'd you go?" He was currently really clingy. We were stopped in Kingston and I had to escape the constant coddling before I went insane. I love James I really do but his mood swings are making me want to swing him into a tree.

"You gonna be okay back there lass?" I was hidden behind the bar of the Old Avery tavern waiting for James to walk outside so I could escape. The barmaid was really being nice in letting me hide. I think her name was Anne Bonny. She's a really pretty redhead and if I wasn't already well endowed in the chest I would feel extremely inferior. I think she's friends with James but I'm not sure. I'm actually kind of curious why James wants me with a bombshell like her around.

"Sí. Gracías Anne. I don't know what I would do without you." I said, genuinely grateful.

"What's going on with James? He seems off." She was on the other side of the bar so I couldn't see her.

"I don't know. He's been like this for a few months now." I responded.

"Anne!" James called out to her before she could respond to me.

"Aye lad?" She responded.

"Have you seen Lola?" I tensed in my spot.

"Who?"

"The lass I told ye about. She's short. She has long curly brown hair. Olive skin. Brown eyes. She's kind of curvy for her age. She's absolutely beautiful." He began to go off into a daze as he spoke.

"The girl that was with you earlier? I haven't seen her for a while. What happened? Did you get into a fight?" Anne asked cooly.

"No. I went to get a drink and she just disappeared. I thought she went to the bathroom or something but she's been gone for over ten minutes." He mused to himself.

"Maybe she just wanted to be alone. A girl needs a little space every once in a while." Anne responded.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been all over her James. You only moved from her side once in the entire time you've been here and you've been here for about three hours. Maybe she just needed space." Anne said hesitantly. James grunted in poorly hidden anger but eventually sighed in defeat.

"I know. I just-. I've been feeling really off lately. I only feel balanced when she's around." I was internally swooning at this point.

"It must be nice to be with her all the time, even at sea."

"It is. When someone's pissed me off for the day it's good to know that she'll be there to calm me down."

"I must admit I envy her. Being out on the sea with the person she loves. It sounds like a dream." Anne sighed and stretched over the counter to send me a look when James turned his head.

"It doesn't need to be." James responded.

"What do you mean?" Anne asked. I wondered to it because it was sounding like a proposition or confession to me.

"Come with me the next time I set sail." I almost jumped up and slapped him. It sounded like he basically just confessed his love for her. But I was sure he wouldn't do that to me.

"I don't know Jim. I haven't the faintest idea how to pilot a ship. That ain't work a woman does." Anne said, hesitantly and I could just tell she was glancing at where I was.

"Tosh. I've seen a score of ladies who can reef a sail and spin a capstan." James responded with a scoff.

"And would you teach me to fight with a cutlass like and maybe handle a pistol?" Anne asked with a bit of excitement.

"All that and more but you have to want it and work for it. There's no stumbling into true success." I was honestly starting to get a bit jealous and how close they were wasn't helping.

"Ey, Lad! That's my lass you're making love to. You lay off or I cut ya." The voice of, the forever drunk, Calico Jack called out to James.

"Up your ass Rackham! Lad's the last thing you should be calling me." I paused in confusion. What the hell is that supposed to mean?

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Is that right is it? Lad!" Rackham said. I could hear him getting closer.

"That's right! You bloody drunk! If you must know you don't have a thing to worry about from me because I'm a damn woman." I heard everything freeze and I shakily, slowly, stood from my hiding place.

"Lola..." Anne said softly as I took in the sight before me. James had taken off his bandana and let down his hair. He had frozen upon hearing Anne utter my name.

"James?" I called and he tensed up before slowly turning to look at me. My eyes widened and I gasped, taking a step back. Before me was a woman with bloody red lips. But her features were still that of James. His beautiful brown eyes, brown hair, plump lips, and the distinguishing scar across his left eye. She began to approach me but I only backed away.

"Lola... I-" I ran off in tears before he- I mean she could touch me.

"Shit! Lola! Stop!" I heard Anne say but I kept moving. I ran through the town until I reached the tree line. I turned back and saw James or whatever the woman's name is still running after me. I dashed through the trees before eventually climbing one and silently doubling back. I could hear her calling out my name but I didn't want to talk to her so I kept going. Once I reached the edge of the trees I made my way to the docks. I figured that she would be looking for me for a few hours before heading back. I just didn't know what to think. We've been together for over a year how could they lie to me for so long.

*Mary's P.O.V*

"Damn it! Please Lola! Just let me explain!" I called out as I chased her into the trees. When I finally exhausted myself I stood hunched over with my back against a tree panting. I'm such a fucking idiot. I waited so fucking long to tell her. Knowing her she'll probably start jumping to conclusions if I don't find her soon. I stood up straight and took a deep breath. Where would she go? I thought it over for a few minutes before realizing what she did. I backtracked and head back to town. I ran past everything and went straight to the docks. I stopped a few feet away from her. I hesitantly moved closer to her and ended up sitting next to her. Her face was expressionless. There were tear tracks on her checks and her hair looked like she had been running her fingers through it for hours.

"Why?" I looked at her, unsure of how to answer.

"I don't know. I guess I was afraid to tell you."

"So you led me on!" She whipped around and glared at me.

"No I-" She cut me off.

"Oh come off it! We were together for over a year! You had more than enough time to tell me!" She sprang up and started to walk away from me. I got up and followed her.

"What was I supposed to do? Just come out and say "Hey Lola, funny story, I've been meaning to tell you that I'm a woman.""

"Yes! I mean you had no problem with letting everyone in the tavern know. You can drop the whole scared excuse." She had a good point.

"I was drunk! It's hard to be afraid when you've had so many pints of rum!" I really wasn't helping my case.

"If you really wanted to tell me then you could have done the same exact thing. Get drunk and then say it! I mean supposedly you can't be afraid when you're drunk right?" I'm getting desperate now.

"No! It's not the same!"

"But I found out that way anyway! So why not?!"

"That's because I was planning to tell you tonight!" I admitted.

"LIAR!" At this point we had made it onto the ship.

"No it's true. That's why I kept you by me all day. I was planning to take you back to the ship tonight while everyone else was in the tavern so I could tell you alone. I was just so stressed about telling you that I lost count of how much I drank and then Rackham pissed me off and I didn't think things through so I ended up telling everyone."

"I can't believe you! You're seriously making this crap up aren't you?! You know what I'm done! I want you to take me back..." She quieted down towards the end and I was afraid of what this meant for us.

"Back where?" Please don't say what I think you're going to say.

"Back to Tulum. I want to go back and once I'm there I never want to speak to you again." She had been reduced to tears again. My heart skipped a beat when she said she didn't want to speak to me ever again.

"Lola. No. Please don't do this." I can't lose her.

"Please just leave me alone." She said and ran into our cabin and locked the door. I ran after her and banged on the door in panic.

"LOLA! PLEASE? LET'S JUST TALK ABOUT THIS! I can't lose you..." I fell to knees and tried hard to hold back my tears. This can't be happening. I know I messed up but she can't just leave me because of this. I'm already attached so to her. I've been in love with her for too long to lose her now. I won't let this happen. I will make her forgive me no matter how long it takes and nothing will get in my way.


	13. Sweet Talker

*Mary's P.O.V*

I messed up. I messed up really bad. She wouldn't even look at me anymore. It's been two months. Two god forsaken months since she found out. This must've been how Kenway felt to lose his wife.

"Mary? What's wrong lass?" Asked Anne sitting next to me. I was sitting by the fountain, bent over with my head in my hands.

"I messed up Anne. She hates me. She won't talk to me. Every time she looked at me she looked so hurt and heartbroken at first but that turned into anger and hatred. Now she won't even acknowledge my existence. I want her to forgive me. I need her to forgive me. I-. I-. I'm in love with her. I don't know what to do Anne. I can't live knowing the one person I love hates me. I feel like I'm going insane and it's killing me." I admitted. I knew I could trust Anne, she would listen to me and help me with my situation. This time however she didn't say anything and when I looked at her face she seemed deep in thought. 

"I'll handle this. Wait here." She said and stood up heading in the direction I knew for a fact Lola lived in. I watched her go and never have I ever wanted so badly to pray that she be successful.

*Lola's P.O.V*

I was in my home preparing to meet with a fellow assassin for training. I had just finished putting on my hidden blades when there was a knock. I opened the door to find Anne Bonny on the other side. 

"Buenos días, Anne. Is there something you need?" I asked politely and stepped aside to let her in.

"Aye lass. We need t' talk." She answered vaguely. I motioned for her to take a seat and followed suit.

"What do we need to talk about?" I asked but I had a feeling it had something to do with Jame-, I mean Mary.

"Why won't you talk t' her? You know she's been trying fer months." She asked, straight to the point.

"Because I was never too fond of liars. Now if that's all leave, por favor. I have a meeting soon." I said tersely.

"No. That can't be it. Mary is falling apart out there and ye're telling me you won't talk t' her over a misunderstanding? I refuse t' accept that." She said.

"MISUNDERSTANDING?! That was not a simple misunderstanding. A misunderstanding is her telling me and me forgetting. She completely neglected to say anything. We were together for over a year and she never said anything. There was plenty of time for her to tell me but she didn't and I had to hear it from a hiding spot beneath a counter." I practically exploded.

"So this isn't just about the fact that she's a lass?" She asked.

"NO! I couldn't give a damn if she was a boy or a girl, I loved her. It's about the fact that she lied. I trusted her with everything, told her almost every secret. She obviously didn't feel the same about me or she would have been the one to tell me. Had she just opened her mouth and said something-" she cut off my tirade.

"You would have been angry with her." She accused.

"I would have accepted her. I am not someone that lets the gender of a person play a part in how much I care for them. I would have been ecstatic that she trusted me enough to tell me. You don't understand me when I say gender doesn't matter, it never did with her. I wouldn't have cared that she was a woman. I would tell her that it didn't matter whether she was a man or woman and that I still loved her for the stubborn pirate that she is. Even now I still love her and it hurts. It hurts so bad knowing that she didn't trust me." I said trying to keep my tears from falling. Anne watched me in surprise before standing and wrapping her arms around me. At that point I couldn't hold back the tears and sobbed openly into her shoulder.

"It's alright lass just let it out." She said rubbing my back.

"I don't understand why she wouldn't tell me herself. I love her, Anne. Everything hurts without her and I can't make it stop. I want her to trust me. I just want her to love me back, Anne." I sobbed barely holding myself up as I clung to her.

"She was afraid, lass. Afraid that you wouldn't accept her. That you would leave her if you knew, she didn't want t' lose you. But you should know that she loves you too. She told me so just before I came. She's tearing herself apart because you won't even acknowledge her. You're killing her lass. She loves you so much, I've never seen her so heartbroken. I didn't want t' have t' be the one t' tell you this lass but it's far beyond gender with her. We talked about this before. She doesn't really identify as a woman or a man. She tends t' be in between and dressing as a man just so happened t' be the easier option at the time." She said.

"Really?" I sniffed

"If she didn't love you she wouldn't be waiting around for you t' forgive her. She would have left a long time ago if she didn't love you." She said wiping away my tears.

"Oh." I said.

"Is it really worth all this lass? Is it really worth the pain and heartache? You know she loves you so why won't you give her a chance to at least explain herself. Life is far too short for all of this, especially in our line of work. We could be hung any day now. Do you really want your memories of her to be filled pain and regret?" She asked. She was right. I couldn't give her up just because of one mistake. Like Mamí said, she's my soul mate and she'd do any for me. The least I could do is forgive her mistakes.

"No. Gracias, Anne. Do you know where she is right now?" I asked getting up. 

"She's sitting by the fountain." She said and we left. I made my way to the fountain and I have no idea where Anne went.

*James P.O.V*

I sat anxiously waiting for Anne to return. With each minute that passes I started to believe that she would never forgive me. I had just about resigned myself to having lost her for good when someone stopped in front of me.

"Hey." She said and I immediately straightened up. I stared as a halo seemed to surrounded her beautiful smiling face. 

"L-Lola!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" She asked. I shook my head no and continued to stare as if a miracle just happened as she took a seat.

"I thought you hated me." I said softly. 

"No, I could never hate you. I was just so lost in my head that I didn't see that I was just hurting us both. I'm sorry. I should have given you a chance to explain." She said and I looked at her incredulously.

"What? You have nothing t' be sorry about. I should have told you. I was afraid that you'd hate me and leave. I planned t' tell you when I came back from that trip but I never got the chance." I tried to explain.

"Is what she said true? Anne told me that you said you loved me. Was she telling the truth?" She asked and I couldn't believe that she'd ever question it.

"Yes! I've loved you fer so long, Lola. It killed me inside t' think that you hated me. I almost went insane when you said you never wanted t' see me again. I thought I would die if you didn't speak t' me ever again. I thought you knew." I said just trying to convey what it was like without her.

"It hurt, Mary. It destroyed me. I thought that you didn't trust me and I felt like mí corazón wanted to leave my chest. I don't care that you're a woman. Your gender never meant more to me than your personality. I was more upset over the fact that you never said anything. I love you so much that had you told me I would have accepted you. I wouldn't have given a damn what anyone else thought because I had you. For the last few months I haven't even been able to truly smile because I always just wanted to cry." I could see the redness around her eyes as a testament to that. I lifted my hand to wipe away a stray tear and left my hand there when she leaned into it. 

"I'm so sorry. I just never really felt like a woman. I feel more neutral t' be honest. And I wasn't lying before. I really did plan to tell you everything." The pain written all over her face made me want to kiss it away but I wasn't sure if she would allow me.

"I know. Anne told me what all of this was doing to you and how you felt. She reminded me that life is too short to be so melodramatic and that I need to cherish our time together. So I forgive you and I'm willing to try one more time if you are." She said the words I often dreamed about hearing. I gave a huge smile and quickly nodded yes before pulling her in. I hugged her tightly, as if she would disappear if I let go. I pressed kisses all over her face just chanting the same thing over and over again

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." I said this repeatedly to her amusement. She giggled and hugged me back. I suddenly picked her up and took her back in the direction of her house.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled in surprise.

"I don't want the whole world t' watch me kiss you." I responded, nuzzling my head into her lavender scented soft hair. She rolled her eyes at me and allowed me to continue carrying her. I noticed a box in front of her door and scooped it up before I kicked her door open and gently placed her on her bed. I took the initiative to press a longing kiss on her sweet and plump lips. She readily gave back as good as she got and couldn't seem to keep her hands in one place as she moved them all over me as if she couldn't believe that I was there. I blindly placed the box on her nightstand. I trailed kisses from her lips and to her neck. I was so damn happy to have this beautiful lass in my arms again. She really does make me happier.

"Wait if you don't identify with either gender then what am I supposed to call you?" She panted out pulling me away from her neck.

"James or Mary, it doesn't matter t' me. Jaysus you're addictive." I said and went back to her sweet skin. I left as many marks as I could on her neck before trailing down again.

"O-okay." She said relaxing and letting me continue. I started by taking off her top and immediately went for her soft and bouncy breast. I paid special attention to her nipples and left them hard as pebbles before trailing further down. I made eye contact with her and she gave me the nod to continue going. I didn't want her to feel pressured. I pulled off her bottoms and underwear before putting her legs on my shoulders. I started off by licking just outside her entrance before using my fingers to enter her. My tongue laved attention on her clit. She was moaning and quivering above me. 

"Mary~" She moaned out. I'd never felt so turned on by anything before. She wants me to push her to orgasm, and that's just what I planned to do. I moved my finger inside of her faster while sucking on the little nub in my mouth. Her hand tangled in my hair and pulled slightly at it. I quickened my movements and soon had her teetering on the edge of orgasm.

"AH~. MAR-JAME-I-PLEASE LET ME CUM~" She screamed and I pushed my fingers against her sweet spot at the same time I nipped her clit. This was just enough to make her cum. 

"I LOVE YOU~" She moaned out and pulled me up to kiss her. She tried to reach down to return the favor but I caught her hand and squeezed. 

"No. Only you this time." I whispered in her ear.

"That's not fair." She pouted but I only smiled and kissed her again. I squeezed her to me and we laid together, just enjoying the other's presence.


	14. Do What You Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning THIS CHAPTER IS PURE SMUT. No like? No read.

*Lola's P.O.V*

Warmth. That's the first thing I felt when I started to become conscious again. Whatever I was holding onto was warm and soft but firm. I snuggled closer to whatever was in bed with me and breathed in deep. I smelled ocean water, spices, and rum. Now it was quite obvious who was in The my arms. I opened my eyes to realize that my face was buried in her neck and I was laying on top of her with our legs tangled together. I really missed this feeling. 

"Are you awake, love?" Mary asked softly. I nodded into her neck and tightened my hold on her. 

"I don't wanna get up yet." I mumbled against her skin. She chuckled and tightened her arms around me. 

"We don't have to. Relax, love, you don't have to let me go just yet. It's the middle of the night. I just felt you moving and wanted to make sure I didn't wake you up." She teased and pressed a kiss to my hair.

"¡Cállate su boca! Tú eres muy afortunada que te amó." I said while blushing and pouting. She laughed and tenderly nuzzled my head.

"I have no idea what you said but I'm going to assume it had something to do with me being lucky about something. If it's what I think it is then I love you too." She deciphered and my face went full on red but I smiled shyly and pulled back to look adoringly into her eyes. I moved my hand to gently hold her cheek as I prepared my confession. My thumb brushed under her eye and she closed her eyes as I let it stop over her scar before leaning in to press a sweet kiss against it. When her eyes reopened she looked at me like I was the best thing to ever happen to her, my heart rate quickened in my joy. 

"Té amo. Tú no sabe cómo desesperadamente en el amor yo estoy con vosotros, mí cariño." I said and tried to convey the meaning of my words through my love filled eyes and tender touch. She smiled at me and gently pulled my hand from her face before pulling me into a kiss. I moaned lightly at the sensation and moved to straddle her hips. I let my hand lightly travel down her body before drifting back up and pulling on the clothes that hid her body from me. I groaned when she didn't get my meaning and pulled back to glare at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, confused,

"I want it off. It's not fair that I'm the only one naked." I said and tugged at her shirt. She smirked again and shook her head.

"If you want it off then do it yourself." She raised an eyebrow challengingly at me.

"Fine." I said and grabbed her hair in one hand crashed my lips against hers. My other hand went to the buttons on her shirt and deftly undid them. Once finished with that I pushed it off her shoulder and used the hand in her hair drag her up in a seated position and completely removed it while holding the kiss. When that was accomplished I moved down to her pants and made quick work of removing them. I pulled back for air and stared lustfully in to her eyes and smirked at how surprised she looked. 

"Jaysus, love. You really know how to catch me off guard." She panted out. 

"You're the one who told me to strip you." I said mockingly.

"No need to get sassy." She replied. I rolled my eyes and leaned back in to kiss her. That certainly shut her up. With that accomplished I pushed her on to her back and climbed on top of her. My hands immediately went straight for her breast making her gasp into my mouth. I had a feeling this would happen. Keeping them covered or bandaged all the time led them to be extremely sensitive to physical touch. I planned to use this to my advantage. I groped her fit a bit before trailing one hand down a and using the other to angle her head for better access. As my hand drifted down I lowered my chest until my larger breast rubbed up against hers. I could feel her body tensing and relaxing under me from the stimulus. Once my fingers reached her entrance she jerked back to look at me with surprise as she panted. Guess she didn't think I'd take the lead so soon.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked softly. I giggled at how cute she sounded.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question? Just relax, mí amor. It's my turn to make you feel good." I smiled brightly at her and kissed her again.

"But-" she started and gently pushed me back but I caught her hand and silenced her.

"Shut up, querida. Just let me do this. I want you to feel everything I felt before." Rather than going for her lips again I went straight for her neck. My fingers slowly parted her lips and my thumb immediately zoned in on her clit. She gasped beneath me and grabbed onto my shoulders.

"Does that feel good, mí amor?" I teased as my fingers slowly pumped in and out of her. She nodded and did a quick thrust as a reward. Her hips jerked down to meet my fingers but I continued the slow pace. She groaned and I smiled into her neck before biting viciously and sucking on the skin to leave a bruise we both knew wasn't going away for a few days.

"Fuck!" She yelled out. I giggled and kissed the mark softly all the while moving tortuously slow. Mary tried her best to make me move faster but I decided that I would stretch it out.

"What's wrong mí amor? Is my pace too slow for you? Want me to move faster?" I teased her and sped up just enough to make her moan out but still slow enough to keep her from orgasming. She nodded again and I moved a bit faster.

"Tell me how much you love me and what you want me to do to you and I'll make you see stars." I said, amused at how docile she's become.

"Lola you already know how much I am hopelessly in love you. I need you. I have never and could never let another woman touch me the way you do so please make me cum." She answered honestly. 

"I love you too." I said and connected our lips before speeding up my fingers and moving them around, searching. When she arched her back and dug her nails into my shoulders I knew I had found what I was looking for. I pounded my fingers against the spot until until her hips spasmed and she ripped away from my lips to gasp for air. When she finally came she bit down on my neck and moaned wordlessly. I gently removed my fingers and used my free hand to stroke her hair until she was ready to let go of my neck.

"..." She tried to speak but she was still breathing a little harshly. I brought my wet fingers to my lips and licked them while winking saucily at her.

"Relax, mí amor. Just catch your breath. We have all night together." I purred, nuzzling her chest and peppering kisses across her skin as I ran my fingers through her hair and over her bare skin. 

"That's nice and all but I'm not really in the mood for talking. I just have to repay you're kindness, love. It'd be incredibly rude if I didn't." When she caught her breath she flipped us so that she was on top and went to town on my body. I should have known she wouldn't allow herself to be subdued like that. 

"So this is your way of getting back at me? Well I hope you're rested up because the way things are looking we won't be getting any sleep tonight." I said before letting out a moan when she focused her attention on my breast. 

"I didn't plan on sleeping anyways. It would be a waste to sleep when I have such an amazing sight laid out beneath me." She responded and squeezed my breast before trailing her hands over my ass and giving a quick grope on her ways to my thighs then pulling me into her lap. She smirked mischievously as I realized that her face was lined up with my breast and she took full advantage of the situation. Taking my ass in both hands and pulling me as close as possible while her mouth took possession of my hardened bud. My eyes stayed on hers as I wrapped my legs around her. She made me grind down on her and I bit my lip to keep back the moan as I started to moisten further between my legs. Just getting her off alone had made me wet but this just made it worse. She noticed me holding back and bit down harshly on my nipple. I gasped and whined in my throat when she stopped. She moved us to the edge of the bed before walking over to the wall and pressing my back against it. I looked at her curiously until she had maneuvered me onto her shoulders with her head between my legs. I grabbed onto her hair and moaned in surprise when she immediately started eating me out. 

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Mary~. Fuck it feels so good~" I moaned out as she furiously worked tongue in me. I rocked my hips on her tongue as I felt myself getting closer to the edge. She started to slow down and removed tongue from me, making me almost cry, before she focused her mouth on my clit. My grip on her hair tightened and I practically grinded on her tongue.

"No pare por favor~ ¡Quiero venir! ¡Quiero venir! ¡Lo necesito!¡Hazme venir!" I could no longer speak English at this point. My mind couldn't concentrate long enough to translate the words. I released a scream when she actually bit on my clit and within seconds of her tongue re-entering me I started to cum.

"Voy correrme~" After that I couldn't speak anymore and moaned wordlessly as I rode out my orgasm and she licked me clean. When I was done she let me down from her shoulders and held onto me as my knees buckled.

"Out of energy already?" She challenged me and I instantly found the strength to tackle her onto the bed. The bed knocked into the bedside table and knocked the box onto the floor, opened. I smiled evilly when I caught sight of what was inside. I already knew Anne was the one that left it. Inside the box was a vintage, to me, pair of dildos and what looked to be some kind of lingerie. I wasn't sure if they would actually feel good considering they were obviously made of wood but I'm sure Anne wouldn't give us something that was painful. I quickly snatched one of the dildos out of the box and rubbed it against her still slick entrance. 

"Still think I'm out of energy?" I teased and slowly pushed it inside of her. She moaned and tried to arch up but I used my body to press hers into the bed.

"So tight." I commented as I forced it all the way in. When it couldn't go in anymore I pulled it out just as slowly and did it at same pace until she had loosened up enough for me to ram it into her in one quick go.

*Four hours later*

We had taken turns dominating each other in different but pleasurable ways. When the sun had finally risen we had fallen asleep curled up in the bed. I woke up first a few hours later and removed myself from the bed I got and grabbed curious of what else was inside. I had been right before Anne had put lingerie in the box that seemed to be meant for me. There was also rope and a stripe of cloth in the box that I was pretty sure was meant to be used as a blindfold. I smiled and mentally noted that I would have to thank Anne later. I put everything back in the box and hid it under my bed just in case my parents visited. I crawled back into the bed and wrapped myself around Mary. She easily accepted me back in her arms and shifted us until I was backed against the wall. I only moved to pull the covers over us before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
